She Wolf
by Poisonrunningthrewmyveins
Summary: Jacob is healing from his broken heart ever since Bella chose Edward over him. But the winds of change are blown into La Push and they bring along with them someone new. Post NM will include BD and Eclipse. Story will be a lil different from books. Enjoy
1. Chap1 The Day Jacob Black Stood Still

Chapter 1: They Day Jacob Stood Still

It was morning. The forest cold and quiet, moisture clung in the air. There was no sound of footsteps, just a slight panting. Finally Jacob reached the edge of the forest. He was tired, his muscles sore, his body aching. He was ready for bed, glad his shift of patrolling was over. He waited for Jared to come before he set off to his house. Sitting on a hill at the entrance of the forest, Jacob took in the place he called home, La Push. It was a quiet town. The sound of a truck backing up broke the silence. Well, it was quiet at times. Jacob watched a moving trucking back into a drive way two doors down from his own home. A new jeep Cherokee pulling in behind the moving truck bringing up the end was an old ford bronco. The driver of the jeep stepped out it was an older woman, not older than 40, dark hair and slightly tanned skin. She moved to meet the movers and entered the house. Jacobs's attention then turned to the bronco, it was nice old SUV. The door opened as the driver stepped out. Jacobs' eyes widened, focusing on the girl, no she was no girl she was young woman. She was absolutely stunning. Quileute, beautiful, tall, toned, and smelt like heaven. She had dark black brown hair to her elbows, had all the right curves in all the right places, and russet skin slightly lighter than his own. She had the bluest eyes and fullest lips. Jacob wanted her and only her. That moment he knew he had imprinted. Jared came moments later and immediately knew what happened. He congratulated Jacob and told the pack. Jacob's tiredness set in, but he promised himself he'd see her later that day.

And indeed he did. He stopped by the new neighbor's house offering any help moving in. Michelle, the older woman, thanked him but said the movers and helped her and her daughter, Layla move in already. Jacob picked up on a shocking sent, werewolf, but shook it off, this woman wasn't one of them. Michelle offered Jacob lunch but he said he was meeting friends for lunch so she invited him and his father and his friends to dinner, she'd cook plenty. That threw him off a bit but shook it off. Michelle had a twinkle in her eye; she said her goodbyes and then told Jacob that Layla was surfing down at the beach if he wanted to meet her.

Jacob made a beeline for the beach. Quil and Embry would have to meet him there. Jacob was excited to see his imprint again. He waited impatiently at the top of the stairs for his friends. When they arrived a few moments later Jacob booked it down the stairs and began trudging through the sand towards the water but stopped in his tracks completely mesmerized at the sight he saw. Quil and Embry were shoving each other around not paying any attention till they saw Jacob come to a standstill. Coming to his side their jaws dropped. There was Layla, Jacobs's Layla running out the ocean onto the beach, dripping wet, with a surf board, looking hotter than ever.

Layla noticed the boys staring and decided to play. She dug her board into the sand and shook her hair of the access water, like a dog. She wondered if it would give her away but thought nothing of it. She grabbed her board and lightly jogged towards the boys making sure her lips pouted just enough to look sexy and squinted her eyes enough to make them look sexier than they already were. She slowed done when she reached the boys.

"Nice swells today" she said. Her voice sounded like music and yet it had a seductive undertone to it. She laughed to herself when the boys mumbled a reply. "I'm new, I'm Layla, Layla Aki". That flew right over the boys. She smiled, "Do you three have names?"

"Uh..huh.. Yeah, YEAH..," Layla scrunched back a little with wide eyes but a playful smile on her face as she looked at Jacob," Im Jakob, I mean Jacob, I'm Jacob, Jacob Black, call me yake, I mean Jake" Layla smiled thinking he was cute and very handsome. For some reason she felt drawn to him. "Hi Jake" she said with butterflies in her stomach. She looked at Quil and Embry, " What about you two?"

"Quil" Quil shouted. Smiling like a goof ball. "That Embry"

"Well it nice to meet you Quil and Embry". She smiled at the boys, "Maybe you guys can come over sometime, maybe dinner? I just moved into the cabin house with green roof."

"Uh, yeah I live two doors down" Jacob finally spoke finding his voice. "Cool, See ya around" and with that she disappeared behind them, yet when the guys turned around she was gone. A moment later they smelt it. A familiar yet different scent, a werewolf was near. Could it be?

Sorry it's a little short I'm trying to figure out how long each chapter is on word looks like on the internet. If they are too short I'll make bigger chapters.

Review please! Thank you!


	2. Ch2 Sumthing there that wasnt there bef

**Chapter 2: Something there wasn't there before**

**Hey all! I was thinking, I think im gonna make Jacob just a teensy bit older. Yeah im gonna do it. Well heres chapter 2. Not so much Jacob and Layla but there will be soon. Let me know what ya think!**

The boys head over to Sam's to speak with him and pack. They told them how Layla had disappeared and the scent that lingered when she was gone. Jacob also told them of his visit to her house. It was then he remembered that Layla's mother had invited them all over. Sam took a deep breath out and sat thinking for a few minutes before determining that they would need more than just a few incidents to know that the new residents of La Push were indeed werewolves. He also told them that they would boost up the patrolling for a week or so just a precaution. He told the pack to not let any of their suspicions to affect the way they greeted the new comers and to make sure that they had felt welcomed. Sam also discussed the subject of Jacobs imprinting. Since he imprinted on Layla she was now part of the pack and under the packs protection. He would have to talk to the tribes Elder for more guidance but he told Jacob not to saying to Layla about them being werewolves until he had talked to Elders. Sam wasn't so sure that they weren't werewolves due to their last name. Aki was the name of an ancient Quileute Chief just like Jacob. He was unsure what to do or think, he needed the wisdom and advice of the tribe's elders.

=================Aki's Residence, the next day=====================

"Layla, are you coming with me to Forks?" Michelle screamed upstairs to her daughter.

"Yeah mom." She screamed back. Layla ran down the stairs, past her mother, and into the driver's seat of her old Bronco. Michelle chuckled at her daughter; Layla was always ready to drive, she supposed Layla enjoyed the wind in her. The ride to Forks was filled with Michelle and Layla singing along to radio, more than always set to some country station. As they pulled into town they finished singing "It happens" by Sugarland.

"You know, this song speaks the truth," said Michelle. She knew that from her 20 years of life experience. She wanted her daughter to understand that life was hard sometimes but Layla seemed to have a different understand of life, one full of adventure, which amazed Michelle. Layla was always light hearted and always tried to see the silver lining, a good stance which any mother would want their child to have.

"I don't think that one person could have THAT many problems in one day," replied Layla humor laced her voiced. Michelle turned her head to the side and shrugged, "Sh..it happens", which made her and Layla laugh once more.

"Here we are," said Layla parking the car. They went to the local diner to get a bite to eat before checking out the town. Layla opened the diner door, gesturing her mother in like a queen. Michelle laughed and walked through the door and right into someone's chest. The first thing she saw was a golden badge, the forest green uniform became clearer as she focused her eyes. She felt her cheeks get hot with embarrassment.

Charlie Swan caught the figure that knocked the wind out of him. He looked down and found a beautiful pair of blue eyes gazing up at him. He was dumbfounded and lost in her gaze. Everything went quiet as searched for his voice but it was nowhere to be found.

"I'm so sorry," said a blushing Michelle. She was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable now noticing how close their faces were and that he had his hands on her. As much as the butterflies were fluttering she had to get a grip on herself.

"Oh no it's fine. I wasn't watching were I was going," replied Charlie. His voice was a little shake and sounded a little deeper than unusual.

"Neither was I."

The pair gave up on apologies and opted for staring at one another once again. Layla looked back and forth between the Sheriff and her mom. "_Oh boy, here we go. We haven't even been here a week_," thought Layla. She stepped between them which was very close and grabbed Charlie's hand shaking it.

"I'm Layla and this is my mom Michelle." Charlie and Michelle were still staring at one another, ignoring Layla. Layla smile slightly and rolled her eyes, "old love". Layla decided if they were gonna do anything for the rest of the day she would have to break their little staring contest. So she did what any normal person would do and nudged her mom in the ribs, "mom" she said politely with "hello?" undertone, smiling at Charlie.

"Oh yeah, I'm Michelle." _There were go, _Layla thought,_ All I had to do was press play._

"I'm Charlie, the sheriff round here," he attempted to joke. Michelle laughed and Layla rolled her eyes. _Great he's a "comedian_, _he'll be great to have around_ thought Layla.

"I can't imagine that much happens around here," said Michelle.

"No, not really. We had a wild animal couple months back that did some damage. I lost a good friend," Charlie sadly told Michelle.

"Oh that's terrible. Did you ever catch the animal?"

"Yes, my uh—son-in-law did." _Son in law? Jesus. He cant be any older than 46 and his daughters already married. Who the hell would want to be married at 20? Must be some loser. _Layla laughed to herself as snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed a look in his eyes. It was gone to quick before she could figure out what it meant.

"You look young to have a married daughter."

"Ha yeah I am, Bella's only 19. Apparently parents have no say in their child's lives anymore." At the mention of parents with a plural, Michelle's smile faltered a little.

"Oh well I am sure she loves you and your wife. Maybe she can show Layla around. She's only 21; there are not many years between them." _Ugh mom no don't do that, if he's kinda weird and not funny could you imagine his daughter? _Layla thought and tried not to show her dislike for her mom's proposal. But just like before neither her mother nor Charlie were paying any attention to her.

"Bella's mom and I divorced a long time ago, but I know the perfect kid to show Layla around. My friend Billy's son Jacob Black is 20, but he's pretty big. He lives over on the reservation La Push," replied Charlie. Layla's eyes widened. She had completely forgotten Jacob. Immediately the butterflies returned but stronger than last time as pictured him at beach. She knew that she wasn't crazy, he was rather tall. Oddly enough he smelt like a werewolf. She wanted answers. Her biggest question: why did she feel so… right with him?

"Oh Jacob was actually the first person we met here. He does seem like a sweetheart, but I'm afraid my daughter might have scared him away."

"I did not. I tried talking to him but he didn't say much. Besides I invited him over along with his friends. I would like to talk and hangout with him again." Layla then decided to go out on a branch be nice to Charlie," Would by chance happen to have his number?" She asked smiling and pushing down those damn butterflies that by now were in her chest.

"Yeah I do, but it's in my phone and I left it at home. If you'd like you two can come over and get it. I'll even fix you dinner to make up for the trouble."

_Wow, he's good; using a phone number, that isn't even hers, to get my mom on a date_. Layla looked at her mother she looked so happy _I guess if my mom likes this guy I can be nice and go along with it._

"You cook," Michelle asked slightly shocked and excited.

"Not well, but my daughter is making dinner tonight. You can meet her and Edward, her husband."

"Sounds great. Doesn't Layla?"

"Yeah sure." Layla said with some sarcasm slipping out.

After more idle chitchat, exchanging addresses, and even more staring, Charlie had to go "fight crime" and Layla and Michelle went shopping. Michelle asked layla her opinion of Charlie and Layla told her mom the truth, he was kind of lame yet in some old man way cute? She also expressed that she didn't want to hang with his daughter. Layla didn't get along well with girls. Some girls she did others not so well. Layla knew her mom was happy for the first time in a long time, not just content. So knowing that she decided she wouldn't put on a bored face tonight and try and have fun.

7pm-------

"Come on, Mom." Layla shouted already getting aggravated and they haven't even left their house yet.

"I want a good first impression." Michelle said loudly.

"You already met him." Layla muttered.

"You know what I mean." Her mother said, she was near the stairs. _Getting closer, the sooner we leave the sooner we get there and the sooner we get there the sooner we can leave. _

"You're going to ruin your "first impression" if you are late." Layla said walking towards the door and stared up at the stairs.

"Shit, you are right. Okay I'm ready." Michelle came down the stairs wearing a simple casual black dress with small heels and her hair in curls.

"Mom you look totally bang-able." Layla said slightly shocked, her mom looked hot. She also laughed a bit because her mom wanted to be banged.

"Layla!"

"What? Don't act like that's not what you wear going for." Michelle blushed and grabbed her purse.

"Are you ready?" Michelle asked. Layla nodded, she was itching to leave her house already. She didn't dressed fancy like her mother. She decided on her blue jeans with a somewhat dressy green top and brown boots. After all there was no one there to impress, Jacob wasn't invited. "Good to go," she said already out the door walking to her moms jeep.

---------------Swans House-----------

Charlie looked out the window when a car pulled up. He watched as Michelle got out of the car and his jaw dropped. Layla and Michelle seemed to be talking and might be a while before they got to the door. He looked down at his simple flannel shirt and jeans and ran upstairs.

"Bella, tell her I will be here shortly," Charlie spoke, knowing that Bella would hear him. It was still weird knowing his daughter was, well whatever the hell she was. He decided earlier that day that he would only tell Michelle and perhaps Layla the necessary details.

"Okay, dad." Bella put the finishing touches to dinner and smiled as she felt two cold arms wrap around her.

"Charlie is having naughty thoughts," smirked Edward.

"What have I told you about digging around in his head? Now, if I take a sip of water that means it's our cue to leave. I haven't hurt anyone and I'm not going to start."

"Don't wait until it's too late, Bella. You are still stronger than me. I would like to "live" long enough to see our first anniversary."

"Okay, okay. No digging in their heads!"

"I can't stop myself."

"Edward!"

"Alright, Esmee"

"Hey don't make me get Esmee. She and Alice will set you straight." Edward smiled and went to go get the door. The moment he reached it, he smelt it. Werewolf. He sent the info to Bella in the kitchen. He reasoned since, this woman and girl lived on the reservation they would smell somewhat of werewolf. But the smell was still over whelming. He took a minute to compose himself. Layla knocked on the door only to find she was knocking on a very hard chest. A chest that belongs to a man that looked like an angel.

"Oh, hello. I'm—" Layla took in an inhale and immediately started to gag. The smell overwhelmed her sense and made feel like she was going to be sick. It crept into her chest and made her shiver. Something deep inside wanted to lash out but pushed herself to stay in control. Her mother looked at her with concerned written all over her face. Her eyes watered and she soon stopped gagging and returned to normal. The man at the door gave her a strange look but put on a happy face.

"Layla and Michelle. Charlie told us he had met two beautiful women, but he didn't do you justice." Michelle plushed while Layla fought the urge puke while they followed him into the house. Charlie came down the stairs, wearing a white dress shirt and black slacks with simple black dress shoes.

"You look great, Michelle" If she blushed anymore Michelle would be a tomato.

"Thanks. You look very handsome." They smiled and stared at each other. "_Oh, boy. Again with the staring. It's like they forgot how to speak_." Edward laughed at Layla's thoughts and Layla frowned.

"What's so funny," she inquired.

"Nothing, they are just so…adorable." Layla's eyes narrowed slightly but she believed him. _What else can I do, but believe him? It's not like he can read minds. But then again you maybe living with werewolves nearby so…_. Immediately her mind flashed to Jacob and there again were the damn butterflies.

Edward smiled at her thoughts. _So Jacob's found his imprint. Bella will be happy. I hope._

"You guys can come in and eat," yelled Bella from the kitchen. Layla was the first to go in. When she saw Bella she nearly gagged again. _Jesus these people smell. Ever heard of showering? And God why do they both look like models. _

They all had a nice dinner. They talked about school and unpacking. Everything was going smoothly until Jacob was mentioned.

"Mr. Swan—" Layla asked politely

"Charlie"

"Charlie, do you have Jacob's number?"

"Oh yeah, Layla." He pulled out his phone and gave her the number.

"How do you know Jacob," asked Bella warily.

"I met him the first day here," replied Layla immediately feeling the hair on the back of her neck stand.

"Yes, Jacob seems really sweet," Michelle chimed in, covering for her daughters sudden change in mood

"That sounds like him. What do you need his number for?" Edward wished that he could see inside his wife's head for once.

"Just to hang. I think he's interesting. We had him and his friends and family over for dinner last night and they all seem really cool. That and I get this feeling about him. I feel at home with him." Layla blushed. She hadn't meant to share that last part. Bella gulped down her water.

"Look at the time. My mother gets worried about us when we stay out too late. I keep telling her I'm a married man." Edward smiled and grabbed Bella, Ushering her out the door and to their car. They drove off quickly.

"She's the one."

"Yes."

"You saw it in her head didn't you?"

"This is a good thing Bella. Now Jacob can finally move on."

"Yeah it's great." Bella looked out the window to hide her eyes. They were dangerously red.


	3. Chap 3 That Pivotal Moment

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 3, I had a great time writing it and I hope you all like reading it. Let me know what you think! Oh I'll try and get another chapter out tomorrow, not sure though, I've got classes. BLAH! JACOB & LAYLA FOREVER!**

**Chapter 3: That Pivotal Moment**

The next day Layla called Jacob and asked if wanted to show her around. He of course said yes and was there before she even hung up the phone. That day was perfect, just the two of them exploring La Push, hiking in the woods, walking along the beach and even visiting the tiny shops on the reservation. Layla had to fight hard from kissing him, something about Jacob made her feel like she found where she belonged. Jacob was also having trouble from doing what he really wanted to do, but occasionally he would allow himself to touch her and to his surprise she felt relaxed when he touched rather than tense. He was falling for her harder and harder every moment they spent together. Long after the sun had set and the moon had risen, Jacob took Layla home. They made plans for the next day with the guys and he would be there in the morning to wake her. As he left Jacob kissed her forehead and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She leaned into him for a moment before he quickly pulled away hearing a wolf howl somewhere inside the woods. Kayla looked at him a concerned but let him leave. She went inside and found her mother making cookies in the kitchen. Layla grabbed a glob of cookie dough and quickly stuck it in her mother while her mother's back was turned.

"I saw that" Michelle said turning around. " How was your day?"

Layla's eyes were twinkling as she retold her day to her mom. She even admitted her feelings to her mother.

"I can't explain it mom, it's like I can feel the magic floating in the air being with him get me that way. I watched the sunlight dance across his face and I've never been this swept away.  
All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze when I'm lying next to him. The whole world just fades away and the only thing I hear is the beating of his heart. Suddenly I'm melting into him there's nothing left to prove all we need is just to be. Caught up in his touch, a slow and steady rush. Mom isn't that the way that love's supposed to be? In a way I know my heart is waking up as all the walls came tumbling down. I'm closer than I've ever felt before. And at time there were no need for words and it seemed like we both know that. Mom isn't that the way that love's supposed to be?"

Michelle's eyes were a little misty by the time her daughter finished. Her daughter was in love. It reminds Michelle of the feeling she had for Layla's father before he died. Even after everything that had passed Layla was blossoming and she was blossoming with someone who would love her the rest of her life. She saw it in the way Jacob looked at her, the way he touched her and the way he spoke to her. It didn't help that she overheard Sam Ulley and the elders discussing the imprint of Jacob on Layla. She also find out what imprinting was just in case Layla happened to go through it. Hopefully Layla would in return imprint on Jacob. Michelle thought she was but she wasn't sure. All she knew was that her daughter was happy.

Weeks passed as Jacob and Layla spend nearly every day together. They grew closer and knew that each had feelings for one another yet they both were too and stubborn to do anything about it. Layla also grew close with the pack. She fitted in perfectly; Jacob was amazed at how well everyone took to her. They spent time together and formed unique bonds with Layla. It seemed now that she was a little sister to all and something more to Jacob. Now that the pack had met her, Sam seemed very pleased with Layla and gave good reports to the Elders. One night Layla told her mother that she had to go out on a walk. Her mother understood what that meant and allowed her to leave. Layla entered the woods, excited and anxious at once. She made her way deep into the woods looked around making sure no one was around. Satisfied she was alone she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Suddenly wolf howl cut through the night startling Layla, she immediately looked around searching for the source. She heard a twig snap and her head quickly turned to her head in the direction of the sound. There stood in the shadows was a gargantuan wolf. It was staring at her looking deep into her soul. Immediately something drew her to the wolf. She wasn't afraid, how could she be? She found herself walking towards the wolf and stopped when she was a few feet away. She held her hand out allowing him to smell her scent. The wolf came closer to her stopping when his giant wet nose was in her hand. This made her smile as she took in his sheer size. "You're gorgeous" she whispered in awe. The wolf pushed it face deeper into her hand making her take her gaze from his body to his face. She rubbed the sides of his massive jaws making him close his eyes in pleasure. When she stopped his eyes open missing the warmth and comfort of her hand. She stared into those eyes. She suddenly gasped. Those were Jacobs's eyes. Could Jacob be? Sure she had thoughts of him being one but it seemed to slip from her mind weeks ago.

"Jacob" She asked curiously and a tiny bit cautiously. The wolf's ears perked and he seemed to stiffen a tiny bit. He raised his head and stood straighter. With a blink of her eye, he was gone. Layla watched as the shadow slowly faded back into the forest. Jacob was a werewolf. She knew his secret. If he was one, were the others werewolves to? Layla made her way back to her house after midnight. She was slightly tired and just wanted to clear her mind. The next morning she didn't bring anything up to Jacob and he seemed to relax when he realized she wasn't going to saything about it. There was a little gap between them but it soon disappeared with days spent together.

It was one rainy day and Charlie had invited over Michelle, Layla, Billy and Jacob to watch the football game. Jacob decided that today he would take things further than just flirty touches and pecks on the cheek. He wanted to show Layla how much he felt for her. He was positive that he was downright in love with her. He couldn't hold it in anymore, he had to tell her how he felt. Jacob drove his dad over to Charlie's place. There was a game tonight. Jacob was dreading seeing Bella. For some reason she'd been calling him saying they should "hang out." The old Bella never hung out. Jacob didn't want to be rude, but he wanted to tell her to "hang out" with her husband. Besides, Jacob had more important matters with Layla. He was starting to act like an addict in withdrawal. Glances through her window last night was not enough. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, and whisper he loved her in her ear. Now he understood why Sam was almost always with Emily. _I need her_. Every minute away from Layla was agony. Jacob breathed in deep, but instead of just Charlie's gun powder, he smelled sage. _Layla!_ He sped up and almost flipped over into Charlie's drive away. Layla's bronco was there. Jacob rushed to get out the car and help Billy into his wheel chair.

"Slow down Jacob. The game doesn't start for ten minutes."

"I know, but don't you want to get settled?"

Charlie came out of the house to meet them. He gave Billy a high five and grabbed the brown bag from his lap. He sniffed it and smiled.

"Best fish fry I know."

"Don't I know it," chuckled Billy.

"Are you boys done playing around or can we watch some men play football?"

Michelle smiled walking towards them. Charlie put a hand over his heart and made a big frown.

"Hey, we're all men." Michelle laughed and gave Charlie a small kiss.

"Charlie, you didn't tell me that you had already "welcomed" our new neighbor."

"I haven't "welcomed" anyone yet Billy."

"And if I don't get food and a see a good game soon, you'll be "welcoming" yourself." Charlie quickly wheeled Billy inside, Michelle laughed, as Billy's hat flew off. Michelle picked it up and then turned and gave Jacob a bright smile.

"How are yo—?"

"Where's Layla?"

"She's in the kitch—" Jacob moved past Michelle and into the house. Layla was finishing the chilli for the chilli cheese dogs. She turned around to grab seasoning, but was suddenly grabbed and pulled into a fierce kiss. She didn't do anything for minute before realizing was happening, the kiss was intoxicating. Jacob gently bit her lip, she gasped and his tongue invaded her mouth, battling with hers. Michelle, who had come to ask about the chilli, backed out of the room smiling.

"Billy, I think we should have a talk with our children. They're in the kitchen, but they're not cooking." Billy smiled.

"Yes Jacob told me about Layla. Don't worry, I've told him about being a gentleman." At this moment Bella decided to walk through the door.

"Hi dad, Billy…Michelle. I didn't know you were coming."

"Oh about that. Bella, I should have told you. Michelle and I are…seeing each other."

"Oh…oh well…that's great dad! I'm going to put the food in the kitchen." She was carrying a glass bowl and casserole dish; as soon as she saw who was in the kitchen, both were shattered on the floor. Bella ignored the sauce that was now ruining her shoes, her eyes fixated on the kissing couple. Layla was on the counter with Jacob between her legs. Their arms were wrapped around each other, as well as their lips. At the clashing sound, they pulled their lips apart and looked at the source. Layla's eyes narrowed and the hair on the back of her next stood up. She let out a low dangerous growl while Jacob looked annoyed. Bella glared at the swollen lips of Layla. A low animalistic growl came from Bella and in a heartbeat Jacob had her up against the wall with a matching growl. Layla was somewhat shocked at the scene in front of her but it also turned her on that Jacob was protecting her.

"Is everything alright in there?" Charlie's voice filtered the tension in the room. Jacob let Bella go and replied, as not to raise suspicion.

"Yeah, but Bella's food fell off the table."

"Oh that sucks. Just clean it up, we have plenty of food in here already."

"No problem." Jacob glared at Bella in disgust at her red eyes.

"What the hell was that Bella?" She ignored him and in a blink of an eye was in front of Layla.

"Stay away from Jacob." Layla wanted nothing more than to ripped this girl limb from limb. The creature inside her rose up and made her tremble with anger. Layla closed her eyes hoping she could calm herself. However a minute later she was growling and it wouldn't stop. She opened her eyes and instead of the beautiful blue shade they were, her eyes were silver and flashed dangerously. Bella suddenly felt a little fear rise within in her and she backed up.

Jacob's eyes widened and jumped in between the two females. His anger returning, "What the hell is your problem Bella? You're married and not to mention a bloodsucker. I'd never want you again. I shouldn't have wanted you in the first place." If Bella could cry, this would be one of those times she cried until she was hoarse. "_How could he want her and not me_?" Bella didn't dare turn and look at Jacob's face. She left out the back door and ran to the forest and hunted.

"What a bitch, what the hell did I do to her?" Layla was back to normal. She seemed fine except for a small trembling. Jacob crossed the room and held her in his arms thinking she was still afraid or very angry.

"She's nothing you have to worry about. As long as you are with me you are safe." Layla nodded, but thought the scenario out if she meet Bella alone. She grinned a bit before realizing there was a mess on the kitchen floor. They cleaned up Bella's mess and went on like nothing happened. They watched the game, and chowed down on chili dogs. Jacob kissed her deeply before he left to drive Billy home. Before he let her go, though, he told her he'd be at her place when she got home, he had something to talk to her about. Layla watched as her mom kissed Charlie and agreed to see him again, but alone next time. This made Layla roll her eyes and sigh. She was happy for her mom, but she didn't feel comfortable with the fact the he was the father of leech. Her mother wasn't safe here in forks while that leech was around. Layla felt the hair on her neck rise once more; she turned around and looked in the bushes across the street. She could have sworn she felt someone's eyes on her.

All the way home Layla wanted nothing more than to just be free. She felt the creature inside of her begging to be free. When she got home she didn't see or sense or smell Jacob around. Maybe he forgot. Layla went in to switch her clothes and let her mom know she was going out for a walk. Michelle looked at her daughter and nodded, somewhat concerned at her frazzled daughter. Layla walked into the woods determined not to be deterred from changing. She needed this, it had to happen or she would start losing control. Feeling that she was alone, Layla's skin ripped apart and in her place stood a wolf. It felt amazing being in this form. She felt invigorated. She could smell the scent of other werewolves. It must be the others, they were werewolves too, and by the smell of it not too far off. Layla decided to avoid them for the night and set off into the woods letting her instincts take over.

Jacob showed up a few minutes after Layla had left for her walk, Michelle told him where she was going and why she was there. Jacobs's eyes widen in surprising. It felt like he had been hit by a truck. Michelle was worried that Layla would get hurt and begged Jacob to go and find her. Jacob's thoughts reeled in his head. It wasn't until he smelt the scent of sage that his mind suddenly became painstakingly clear. He didn't care about Layla's secret, he gladly welcomed it, he loved her and nothing would shake that love. He was going to tell her tonight and all he had to do was find her. He decided to call to the pack and tell them to look for Layla and he would explain when they were all together. He quickly shifted to his wolf form and took off through the trees. He soon met up with Quil and they began to search for Jacob's imprint.

===================Somewhere deep inside the woods=========

Two wolves stopped at the sound of a foreign howl. _You hear that? _A grey wolf turned to a russet one. _Yeah alert the pack, I'm going ahead._ Quil ran in one direction while Jacob ran in the other. When he arrived to location of the howl he breathed in the familiar scent of sage. The scent trail led him to a small clearing in the woods where a beautiful giant white wolf was ravaging a bear carcass. She heard him approach and immediately bared her razor sharp teeth at him. She a vicious growl began to rise from her throat as she continue to bare her teeth occasionally in snarl darting her tongue in and out as a warning. Her eyes flashed silver as the hair on her back rose. Jacob growled a deep and threatening growl of his own and made the hair on his neck rise as well. Her growl grew louder adding in barks and chomping of her powerful jaws, turning her horse size body in his direction giving him her full attention. There was no doubt this wolf in front of him was a werewolf, he had an inkling that this was Layla but he couldn't be sure yet. Soon the whole pack joined the two, making a circle around the female and lightly growled at her. The she wolf continued to growl but knew she was out numbered. Slowly she began to flatten her eyes and tail becoming submissive to those around her. Then in the pale moonlight she began to grow smaller shifting into that of a human. Jacob along with the rest of the pack gasped, they instantly stopped growling and backed up slightly. There in the center of wolves was Layla, completely nude.

"I'm sure all of you can tell by know what I am. I am a werewolf. I didn't tell any of you for the fear of being chased out" She said with some shame and embarrassment in her voice. "I didn't like lying to you all and I understand if you guys can't forgive me, but I just need to shift." Jacob decided to shift at this point to clear things up for the pack as well as comfort his Layla. "Your mother told me when I came to your house tonight," Layla looked angry for a moment, "Don't be mad at her, she was worried about you." Layla looked away once again ashamed at her actions. " Layla, I can understand why you kept this a secret but it would have been smarter for you to have just told us up front. I cant lie to you and tell you we didn't have our suspicions of you or mother being one of us. But since you are one of us, we have a lot to talk to you about. It can wait till the morning however there is one thing that cannot, Layla I have imprinted on you." Layla turned her head to the side like a dog would, clearly she was confused. "I have imprinted on you, that means when a werewolf find their soulmate they make an instant connect with them and will love and protect them for the rest of that werewolf's life." Layla's eyes widened a little but remained quiet so he could continue. "Layla I love you, I've loved from the moment I've laid eyes on you, I want to be with you till the day I leave this earth and I will let nothing harm you in anyway. I understand if this seems a little sudden for you and I'll deal with that but please don't push me away, it would kill me." By now Layla was on the verge of crying. She suddenly ran to Jacob and held him tightly to her. Jacob wrapped her up in his arms and stroked her head, trying to calm her. He looked towards Sam who nodded and Jacob nodded in return. The pack of wolves left the two alone for the night. Jacob comforted Layla while kissing her forehead gently. When she had stopped crying; he pulled away slightly to look her in the eyes. " You alright?" Layla smiled and nodded. "Jacob I'm sorry I kept this from you, im so ashamed of my-" "Shh…its alright now. Tomorrow we'll meet with pack and talk about what will happen. But no matter what happens, I will love you regardless and I will be there to protect you." Layla moved into his arms once again and smiled. "Jacob? Since I'm a werewolf, will I imprint?" Jacob thought for a moment, he suddenly became scared that Layla would imprint on someone else. "Yes you should be able too" he replied and prayed to god that it would be him. Layla was tired and Jacob could tell. "Come on baby, let's get you home." Layla smiled a full smile when he called her his baby. She loved it. She loved the feeling of him holding her. And as she walked home with Jacob, she wished nothing more than to imprint on him. He was the love of her life and she hoped her wolf side would soon realize it. As the reached her house, Jacob stopped her at the tree line. He lifted her chin up and kissed her with all love and passion he felt for her. It was a true love's first kiss. With their lips connected a electrifying tingle shot through both of them. During the kiss Layla had closed her eyes, but as she opened her eyes and looked up at Jacob time stopped still. Everything faded away, the woods, the moon, the slight breeze, all there was was Jacob. She had completely stopped breathing and her chest was aching for air. Suddenly everything came rushing back, the woods, the moon, the wind and air. Layla gasped for air just like she was coming up for air after holding it under water. She had so many emotions and thoughts running through her mind she couldn't find a way to form them with her mouth. Jacob slowly began to smile wider and wider until he couldn't go any wider. He knew what had just happened, Layla had imprinted. Layla had imprinted on him, he was so happy he could have cried. He lifted her up and twirled her around before setting her feet back on the ground. Soon a large smile of her own lit up Layla's face. She finally knew what she wanted to say, "I love you" she breathed out.

**Please review! I would love to know what you guys think**


	4. Chap 4 The Elders Decision

**Hey Guys! Sorry it took me so long, but I wanted to get this chapter just right. I like it but tell me what you guys think. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: The Elders Decision**

The next morning Jacob woke up with a smile on his face. He suddenly felt the urge to rush over to Layla's house and keep her captive all day. But he knew better, they had to meet with the pack today to determine what was going to happen after last night. Jacob got up and took a shower as quick as possible then quickly got dressed. He was on his way out to Layla's when the sweet smell of sage filled his nose. He turned toward the kitchen and a sight he saw made his heart swell. There was Layla in the kitchen making breakfast for him and Billy, while listening to Billy's stories. Jacob savored this image and wanted to remember it for the rest of his life. He felt himself being pulled into the kitchen to be near Layla. She heard him as he stepped onto the tiled kitchen floor.

"Good Morning Jacob" She said with a pure smile but not so innocent voice.

"Morning" He replied in a daze.

"Jacob, why have I never had this beautiful young lady over for dinner?" Billy asked smiling with pride at his son. Jacob assumed that Layla told him that she had imprinted on Jacob.

"Never crossed my mind dad" Jacob said pulling up a chair, now interested in what Layla was cooking. It smelt like bacon or maybe steak, potatoes and eggs.

"Well I hope she puts up with you for the rest of her life cause I would miss her being around" Billy joked. Layla's laughter filled the kitchen which made both men smile and laugh along.

"I'm sure you will grow sick of me Billy" Layla said placing a plate in front of him then a plated piled with even more food in front of Jacob. Jacob immediately dug in while his father took one bite and relished it.

"AH and she's a great cook, how did you luck out Jacob?" Billy asked while eating.

"I have no clue" Jacob answered staring lovingly at Layla. She returned the look and grabbed a plate for herself. After cleaning up the dishes, Jacob took Layla outside with some coffee.

"I want to wake up to that for the rest of my life" He said staring at her. She laughed, "To a big hearty breakfast?"

"No…no" he laughed, "to you"

"Aw, Jacob"

"I was literally blown away this morning, my dad loves you and you instantly had him bonded to you. He's meet you like what 3 times and each time not very much talking and now this morning you've got him laughing and smiling telling stories. How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Be absolutely wonderful without even knowing it"

Layla smiled, "I don't know, maybe you could tell me how you do it?"

Jacob smiled and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Nervous?" he asked sense her jitteriness.

"A little bit"

"Don't worry you'll be fine."

They sat in a comfortable silence till they finished their coffee. As Layla was washing the cups Jacob called Sam and let him knew they were coming. Billy would also be there for the packs meeting so Jacob drove them all there in Billy's truck. When they arrived at Sam's house Jacob felt nervous. He looked over to Layla to see how she was feeling and she looked perfectly fine. She saw him looking at her and she smiled then mouthed relaxed. She helped Jacob bring Billy inside. Most of the pack and Elders were already there. Jacob looked around and greeted everyone, however when he got to Emily he slightly panicked he forgot to tell Layla not to freak. He watched Layla greet everyone with hugs and smiled or friendly handshakes. As she came to Emily she just smiled and thanked her for her hospitality and as Emily wrapped her in a hug she gave a heartfelt one in return. Jacob recognized everyone in attendance, the elder council which his father belonged to, his pack, and a few of the packs parents including Layla's mother. There was no tension; no impending doom felt in the house, instead there was excitement and happiness. When everyone finally arrived and everyone well fed or still eating the meeting started. A few of the elders stood to face everyone. John Two Hawks, like Billy was loved and respected by the community, stood and addressed the group.

"Good Morning all… We are all gathered here to determine the fate of Layla Aki. She possesses the same gift as some of our young men and woman. There is no doubt why she has this gift; her last name Aki ties her to a very long line of tribal chiefs that had the same gift as her. The Elder council had a private meeting on the matters that occurred late last night. We have come to answer and we tell all here to respect our decision." Jacob felt that had been specifically said for him. He glanced at Layla worried of the elder's decision. Layla however had her full attention on John with her head raised high, ready to accept whatever the council had decided. "We have decided.." the anticipation was thick in the room, "that Layla Aki will be welcomed with open arms into this tribe of gifted people." There was a huge breath of relief in the room. Everyone had fallen in love with Layla and no one wanted her to go. "However, she must rise to meet certain tasks that the members of the wolf pack have met. That means she must know and full accept the treaty we have with the ahem Cold Ones, know and live up to the oath that the protective wolf pack lives by and go on a vision quest." Layla nodded her head in acknowledgement of everything she must do. "We today will tell of the treaty and you will give the oath. Tomorrow you must be ready to go on your spiritual journey." Layla again nodded knowing what was in front of her.

John Two Hawks then stepped back and Billy came up to the group in front of him not bothering to hide the prideful smile on his face. "With that joyful news announced, I am here to tell Layla of our history and treaty with the Cold Ones. So everyone get comfortable and relax as I retell our people's history." Jacob immediately took advantage of that and grabbed Layla so she would lean against his chest and kissed her on the forehead. His happiness soared as he thought of the future he would spend with her.

"The Quileute's have been a small people from the beginning," Billy said. "And we are a small  
people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in  
our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting - that came later. First, we were spirit  
warriors."

"In the beginning, the tribe settled in this harbor and became skilled ship builders and  
fishermen. But the tribe was small, and the harbor was rich in fish. There were others who  
coveted our land, and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us, and we  
took to our ships to escape them. Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior, but we do not remember the stories that came before his. We do not remember who was the first to discover this power, or how it had been used before this crisis. Kaheleha was the first great Spirit Chief in our history. In this  
emergency, Kaheleha used the magic to defend our land. He and all his warriors left the ship - not their bodies, but their spirits. Their women watched over the bodies and the waves, and the men took their spirits back to our harbor. They could not physically touch the enemy tribe, but they had other ways. The stories tell us that they could blow fierce winds into their enemy's camps; they could make a great screaming in the wind that terrified their foes. The stories also tell us that the animals could  
see the spirit warriors and understand them; the animals would do their bidding. Kaheleha took his spirit army and wreaked havoc on the intruders. This invading tribe had packs of big, thick-furred dogs that they used to pull their sleds in the frozen north. The spirit warriors turned the dogs against their masters and then brought a mighty infestation of bats up from the cliff caverns. They used the screaming wind to aid the dogs in confusing the men. The dogs and bats won. The survivors scattered, calling our harbor a cursed place. The dogs ran wild when the spirit warriors released them. The Quileutes returned to their bodiesand their wives, victorious. The other nearby tribes, the Hohs and the Makahs, made treaties with the Quileutes. They wanted nothing to do with our magic. We lived in peace with them. When an enemy came against us, the spirit warriors would drive them off.  
"Generations passed. Then came the last great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki. He was known for his  
wisdom, and for being a man of peace. The people lived well and content in his care." Layla smiled proud of her ancestors, she just hoped she would live up to them.

"But there was one man, Utlapa, who was not content. Utlapa was one of Chief Taha Aki's strongest spirit warriors - a powerful man, but a grasping man, too. He thought the people should use their magic to expand their lands, to enslave the Hohs and the Makahs and build an empire. Now, when the warriors were their spirit selves, they knew each other's thoughts. Taha Aki saw what Utlapa dreamed, and was angry with Utlapa. Utlapa was commanded to leave the people, and never use his spirit self again. Utlapa was a strong man, but the chief's warriors outnumbered him. He had no choice but to leave. The furious outcast hid in the forest nearby, waiting for a chance to get revenge against the chief. Even in times of peace, the Spirit Chief was vigilant in protecting his people. Often, he would go to a sacred, secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and sweep down through the forests and along the coast, making sure no threat approached. One day when Taha Aki left to perform this duty, Utlapa followed. At first, Utlapa simply planned to kill the chief, but this plan had its drawbacks. Surely the spirit warriors would seek to destroy him, and they could follow faster than he could escape. As he hid in the rocks and watched the chief prepare to leave his body, another plan occurred to him. One day when Taha Aki left to perform this duty, Utlapa followed. At first, Utlapa simply planned to kill the chief, but this plan had its drawbacks. Surely the spirit warriors would  
seek to destroy him, and they could follow faster than he could escape. As he hid in the rocks  
and watched the chief prepare to leave his body, another plan occurred to him. Taha Aki left his body in the secret place and flew with the winds to keep watch over his people. Utlapa waited until he was sure the chief had traveled some distance with his spirit self. Taha Aki knew it the instant that Utlapa had joined him in the spirit world, and he also knew Utlapa's murderous plan. He raced back to his secret place, but even the winds weren't fast enough to save him. When he returned, his body was already gone. Utlapa's body lay abandoned, but Utlapa had not left Taha Aki with an escape - he had cut his own body's throat with Taha Aki's hands. Taha Aki followed his body down the mountain. He screamed at Utlapa, but Utlapa ignored him as if he were mere wind. Taha Aki watched with despair as Utlapa took his place as chief of the Quileutes. For a few weeks, Utlapa did nothing but make sure that everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then the changes began - Utlapa's first edict was to forbid any warrior to enter the spirit world. He claimed that he'd had a vision of danger, but really he was afraid. He knew that Taha Aki would be waiting for the chance to tell his story. Utlapa was also afraid to enter the spirit world himself, knowing Taha Aki would quickly claim his body. So his dreams of conquest with a spirit warrior army were impossible, and he sought to content himself with ruling over  
the tribe. He became a burden - seeking privileges that Taha Aki had never requested, refusing to work alongside his warriors, taking a young second wife and then a third, though Taha Aki's wife lived on - something unheard of in the tribe. Taha Aki watched in helpless fury. Eventually, Taha Aki tried to kill his body to save the tribe from Utlapa's excesses. He brought a fierce wolf down from the mountains, but Utlapa hid behind his warriors. When the wolf killed a young man who was protecting the false chief, Taha Aki felt horrible grief. He ordered the wolf away."

Even though most of the people in the room knew this story backwards and forwards, everyone enjoyed hearing Billy telling it.

"All the stories tell us that it was no easy thing to be a spirit warrior. It was more frightening than exhilarating to be freed from one's body. This is why they only used their magic in times of need. The chief's solitary journeys to keep watch were a burden and a sacrifice. Being bodiless was disorienting, uncomfortable, horrifying. Taha Aki had been away from his body for so long at this point that he was in agony. He felt he was doomed - never to cross over to the final land where his ancestors waited, stuck in this torturous nothingness forever. The great wolf followed Taha Aki's spirit as he twisted and writhed in agony through the woods. The wolf was very large for its kind, and beautiful. Taha Aki was suddenly jealous of the dumb animal. At least it had a body. At least it had a life. Even life as an animal would be better than this horrible empty consciousness. And then Taha Aki had the idea that changed us all. He asked the great wolf to make room for him, to share. The wolf complied. Taka Aki entered the wolf's body with relief and gratitude. It was not his human body, but it was better than the void of the spirit world. As one, the man and the wolf returned to the village on the harbor. The people ran in fear, shouting for the warriors to come. The warriors ran to meet the wolf with their spears. Utlapa, of course, stayed safely hidden. Taha Aki did not attack his warriors. He retreated slowly from them, speaking with his eyes and trying to yelp the songs of his people. The warriors began to realize that the wolf was no ordinary animal, that there was a spirit influencing it. One older warrior, a man name Yut, decided to disobey the false chief's order and try to communicate with the wolf. As soon as Yut crossed to the spirit world, Taha Aki left the wolf - the animal waited  
tamely for his return - to speak to him. Yut gathered the truth in an instant, and welcomed  
his true chief home. At this time, Utlapa came to see if the wolf had been defeated. When he saw Yut lying lifeless on the ground, surrounded by protective warriors, he realized what was happening.  
He drew his knife and raced forward to kill Yut before he could return to his body. 'Traitor,' he screamed, and the warriors did not know what to do. The chief had forbidden spirit journeys, and it was the chief's decision how to punish those who disobeyed. Yut jumped back into his body, but Utlapa had his knife at his throat and a hand covering his mouth. Taha Aki's body was strong, and Yut was weak with age. Yut could not say even one word to warn the others before Utlapa silenced him forever."

"Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit slipped away to the final lands that were barred to Taha  
Aki for all eternity. He felt a great rage, more powerful than anything he'd felt before. He  
entered the big wolf again, meaning to rip Utlapa's throat out. But, as he joined the wolf, the  
greatest magic happened. Taha Aki's anger was the anger of a man. The love he had for his people and the hatred he had for their oppressor were too vast for the wolf's body, too human. The wolf shuddered, and - before the eyes of the shocked warriors and Utlapa - transformed into a man."

Layla was blown away at this tale, sure she had read some stuff on the internet and in books at the library but none of it gave her this much of a explanation. Even if it was just a tale Layla believed in it.

"The new man did not look like Taha Aki's body. He was far more glorious. He was the flesh  
interpretation of Taha Aki's spirit. The warriors recognized him at once, though, for they had  
flown with Taha Aki's spirit. Utlapa tried to run, but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf in his new body. He caught the thief and crushed the spirit from him before he could jump out of the stolen body. The people rejoiced when they understood what had happened. Taha Aki quickly set  
everything right, working again with his people and giving the young wives back to their  
families. The only change he kept in place was the end of the spirit travels. He knew that it  
was too dangerous now that the idea of stealing a life was there. The spirit warriors were no  
more."

"From that point on, Taha Aki was more than either wolf or man. They called him Taha Aki  
the Great Wolf, or Taha Aki the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many, many years, for he did  
not age. When danger threatened, he would resume his wolf-self to fight or frighten the  
enemy. The people dwelt in peace. Taha Aki fathered many sons, and some of these found  
that, after they had reached the age of manhood, they, too, could transform into wolves. The  
wolves were all different, because they were spirit wolves and reflected the man they were  
inside. Some of the sons became warriors with Taha Aki, and they no longer aged. Others, who did not like the transformation, refused to join the pack of wolf-men. These began to age again, and the tribe discovered that the wolf-men could grow old like anyone else if they gave up their spirit wolves. Taha Aki had lived the span of three old men's lives. He had married a third wife after the deaths of the first two, and found in her his true spirit wife. Though he had loved the others, this was something else. He decided to give up his spirit wolf so that he would die when she did. That is how the magic came to us, but it is not the end of the story. . . ."

He looked at Old Quil Ateara, who shifted in his chair, straightening his frail shoulders. Billy  
took a drink from a bottle of water and wiped his forehead. He glanced around the room at his audience Michelle Aki was in awe while her daughter smiled with pride. He then looked to his son and saw love in his eyes. He looked back at Old Quil and nodded. Old Quil nodded in return but didn't move in front of everyone.

"That was the story of the spirit warriors," Old Quil began in a thin tenor voice. "This is the  
story of the third wife's sacrifice. Many years after Taha Aki gave up his spirit wolf, when he was an old man, trouble began in the north, with the Makahs. Several young women of their tribe had disappeared, and they blamed it on the neighboring wolves, who they feared and mistrusted. The wolf-men could still read each other's thoughts while in their wolf forms, just like their ancestors had while in their spirit forms. They knew that none of their number was to blame. Taha Aki tried to  
pacify the Makah chief, but there was too much fear. Taha Aki did not want to have a war on his hands. He was no longer a warrior to lead his people. He charged his oldest wolf-son, Taha Wi, with finding the true culprit before hostilities began. Taha Wi led the five other wolves in his pack on a search through the mountains, looking for any evidence of the missing Makahs. They came across something they had never encountered before - a strange, sweet scent in the forest that burned their noses to the point of pain."

Layla moved a little closer to Jacob's side and his arm tightened around her.

"They did not know what creature would leave such a scent, but they followed it," Old Quil  
continued. His quavering voice did not have the majesty of Billy's, but it had a strange, fierce  
edge of urgency about it. Laylas' pulse jumped as his words came faster. "They found faint traces of human scent, and human blood, along the trail. They were sure this was the enemy they were searching for. The journey took them so far north that Taha Wi sent half the pack, the younger ones, back to the harbor to report to Taha Aki. Taha Wi and his two brothers did not return. The younger brothers searched for their elders, but found only silence. Taha Aki mourned for his sons. He wished to avenge his sons' death, but he was old. He went to the Makah chief in his mourning clothes and told him everything that had happened. The Makah chief believed his grief, and tensions ended between the tribes."  
"A year later, two Makah maidens disappeared from their homes on the same night. The  
Makahs called on the Quileute wolves at once, who found the same sweet stink all through  
the Makah village. The wolves went on the hunt again. Only one came back. He was Yaha Uta, the oldest son of Taka Aki's third wife, and the youngest in the pack. He brought something with him that had never been seen in all the days of the Quileutes - a strange, cold, stony corpse that he carried in pieces. All who were of Taha Aki's blood, even those who had never been wolves, could smell the piercing smell of the dead creature. This was the enemy of the Makahs."  
"Yaha Uta described what had happened: he and his brothers had found the creature, who  
looked like a man but was hard as a granite rock, with the two Makah daughters. One girl  
was already dead, white and bloodless on the ground. The other was in the creature's arms,  
his mouth at her throat. She may have been alive when they came upon the hideous scene,  
but the creature quickly snapped her neck and tossed her lifeless body to the ground when  
they approached. His white lips were covered in her blood, and his eyes glowed red."  
"Yaha Uta described the fierce strength and speed of the creature. One of his brothers  
quickly became a victim when he underestimated that strength. The creature ripped him  
apart like a doll. Yaha Uta and his other brother were more wary. They worked together,  
coming at the creature from the sides, outmaneuvering it. They had to reach the very limits of  
their wolf strength and speed, something that had never been tested before. The creature was  
hard as stone and cold as ice. They found that only their teeth could damage it. They began  
to rip small pieces of the creature apart while it fought them. But the creature learned quickly, and soon was matching their maneuvers. It got its hands on Yaha Uta's brother. Yaha Uta found an opening on the creature's throat, and he lunged. His teeth tore the head off the creature, but the hands continued to mangle his brother."

"Yaha Uta ripped the creature into unrecognizable chunks, tearing pieces apart in a desperate  
attempt to save his brother. He was too late, but, in the end, the creature was destroyed. Or so they thought. Yaha Uta laid the reeking remains out to be examined by the elders. One severed hand lay beside a piece of the creature's granite arm. The two pieces touched when the elders poked them with sticks, and the hand reached out towards the arm piece, trying to reassemble itself. Horrified, the elders set fire to the remains. A great cloud of choking, vile smoke polluted the air. When there was nothing but ashes, they separated the ashes into many small bags and spread them far and wide - some in the ocean, some in the forest, some in the cliff caverns. Taha Aki wore one bag around his neck, so he would be warned if the creature ever tried to put himself together again."

"They called it The Cold One, the Blood Drinker, and lived in fear that it was not alone. They only had one wolf protector left, young Yaha Uta. They did not have long to wait. The creature had a mate, another blood drinker, who came to the Quileutes seeking revenge."

"The stories say that the Cold Woman was the most beautiful thing human eyes had ever  
seen. She looked like the goddess of the dawn when she entered the village that morning; the  
sun was shining for once, and it glittered off her white skin and lit the golden hair that  
flowed down to her knees. Her face was magical in its beauty, her eyes black in her white  
face. Some fell to their knees to worship her. She asked something in a high, piercing voice, in a language no one had ever heard. The people were dumbfounded, not knowing how to answer her. There was none of Taha Aki's blood among the witnesses but one small boy. He clung to his mother and screamed that the smell was hurting his nose. One of the elders, on his way to council, heard the boy and realized what had come among them. He yelled for the people to run. She killed him first."

"There were twenty witnesses to the Cold Woman's approach. Two survived, only because  
she grew distracted by the blood, and paused to sate her thirst. They ran to Taha Aki, who  
sat in counsel with the other elders, his sons, and his third wife. Yaha Uta transformed into his spirit wolf as soon as he heard the news. He went to destroy the blood drinker alone. Taha Aki, his third wife, his sons, and his elders followed behind him. At first they could not find the creature, only the evidence of her attack. Bodies lay broken, a few drained of blood, strewn across the road where she'd appeared. Then they heard the screams and hurried to the harbor. A handful of the Quileutes had run to the ships for refuge. She swam after them like a shark, and broke the bow of their boat with her incredible strength. When the ship sank, she caught those trying to swim away and broke them, too."

"She saw the great wolf on the shore, and she forgot the fleeing swimmers. She swam so fast  
she was a blur and came, dripping and glorious, to stand before Yaha Uta. She pointed at him with one white finger and asked another incomprehensible question. Yaha Uta waited. It was a close fight. She was not the warrior her mate had been. But Yaha Uta was alone - there was no one to distract her fury from him. When Yaha Uta lost, Taha Aki screamed in defiance. He limped forward and shifted into an ancient, white-muzzled wolf. The wolf was old, but this was Taha Aki the Spirit Man and  
his rage made him strong. The fight began again. Taha Aki's third wife had just seen her son die before her. Now her husband fought, and she had no hope that he could win. She'd heard every word the witnesses to the slaughter had told the council. She'd heard the story of Yaha Uta's first victory, and knew that his brother's diversion had saved him. "

"The third wife grabbed a knife from the belt of one of the sons who stood beside her. They  
were all young sons, not yet men, and she knew they would die when their father failed. The third wife ran toward the Cold Woman with the dagger raised high. The Cold Woman smiled, barely distracted from her fight with the old wolf. She had no fear of the weak human woman or the knife that would not even scratch her skin, and she was about to deliver the death blow to Taha Aki."

"And then the third wife did something the Cold Woman did not expect. She fell to her  
knees at the blood drinker's feet and plunged the knife into her own heart. Blood spurted through the third wife's fingers and splashed against the Cold Woman. The blood drinker could not resist the lure of the fresh blood leaving the third wife's body. Instinctively, she turned to the dying woman, for one second entirely consumed by thirst. Taha Aki's teeth closed around her neck. That was not the end of the fight, but Taha Aki was not alone now. Watching their mother die, two young sons felt such rage that they sprang forth as their spirit wolves, though they were not yet men. With their father, they finished the creature."

"Taha Aki never rejoined the tribe. He never changed back to a man again. He lay for one  
day beside the body of the third wife, growling whenever anyone tried to touch her, and then  
he went into the forest and never returned." Layla had become a little misty eyed but shook her head and the tears disappeared. Jacob couldn't help but grin at her for having been affected so much by the story.

"Trouble with the cold ones was rare from that time on. Taha Aki's sons guarded the tribe until their sons were old enough to take their places. There were never more than three wolves at a time. It was enough. Occasionally a blood drinker would come through these lands, but they were taken by surprise, not expecting the wolves. Sometimes a wolf would die, but never were they decimated again like that first time. They'd learned how to fight the cold ones, and they passed the knowledge on, wolf mind to wolf mind, spirit to spirit, father to son."

"Time passed, and the descendants of Taha Aki no longer became wolves when they reached  
manhood. Only in a great while, if a cold one was near, would the wolves return. The cold  
ones always came in ones and twos, and the pack stayed small. A bigger coven came, and your own great-grandfathers prepared to fight them off. But the leader spoke to Ephraim Black as if he were a man, and promised not to harm the Quileute's. His strange yellow eyes gave some proof to his claim that they were not the same as other blood drinkers. The wolves were outnumbered; there was no need for the cold ones to offer a treaty when they could have won the fight. Ephraim accepted. They've stayed true to their side, though their presence does tend to draw in others. And their numbers have forced a larger pack than the tribe has ever seen," Old Quil said,  
and for one moment his black eyes, all but buried in the wrinkles of skin folded around them, seemed to rest on Layla. "Except, of course, in Taha Aki's time," he said, and then he sighed. "And so the sons of our tribe again carry the burden and share the sacrifice their fathers endured before them. This is the end of the stories."

"So you're the great great great grandson of Ephraim Black?" Layla asked Jacob. Jacob nodded with pride.

John Two Hawks who had heard the question spoke again, " It has never occurred for two important chiefs decedents to get this gift let alone imprint on one another. It seems the ancient chiefs have influenced the present but for reasons unknown yet."

"The treaty made between Ephraim Black and the Cold Ones still stands however since it has been broken once, there is more to it than in the past. The treaty as it stands now is if any of the Cold Ones bite a human the truce is over. Bite, not kill. The Cold Ones cannot not step onto La Push land as well as hunt on our lands. If any of these are broken we will rid them of these lands." Layla nodded and repeated them back to John. He smiled an old withered smile and nodded. "Also if a Cold One attacks a Wolf Warrior, that wolf will decided that Cold Ones fate, however if it is on La Push land the Cold One will be eliminated." Layla nodded once more understanding the treaty.

"Layla Aki you have just learned the history of your people along with the treaty that was a product of this history. Just as in the legends of our people, you must use your gift to protect your people."

Layla stood and address the council along with the pack, "Hope and pray that you'll never need me,  
but rest assured I will not let you down. I'll walk beside you though you may not see me but when that moment finally comes, I'll be there to help. On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care, I'll be right here. On that day when you don't have the strength for the burden you bear,  
I'll be right here. Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered, I'll always be ready because I will always be there."

The Pack rose up and hugged her letting her know as well as the council that they had fully accept her and would protect her just as she promised to do with them. They knew that when and if they needed her she would be right there helping them. She would protect the people of La Push along with anyone else needing protection. Jacob was proud and taken back by how this came naturally to Layla. But just like him she came from a long line of chiefs so perhaps it was in their blood. His heart swelled and all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms. He however would have to wait. John Two Hawks was getting ready to address her and the Pack.

"Your words ring truth, courage, loyalty, and justice. Much like your ancestor Taha Aki. With your oath now given you are a Wolf Warrior, a Protector to the Quileute people. You will make us all very proud along with your ancestor. Your father would be smiling." Michelle wiped away the tears running down her face, as Layla tried not to cry. "Now that you are a part of this pack, you must take your spiritual journey. You will leave tomorrow and return when you know your journey is over. However, an elder has made a request to go with you on your journey." There were low murmurs from listeners in the room, this had never happened before.

An older woman stood, she was beautiful even in her old age. Her once long black hair was now a beautiful pepper grey. She was well respected in the Quileute community as well as the wolf pack. Her name was Medwyn Redbird. She was known as a spiritual advisor and a medicine woman in the community. She was around late 60's or early 70's yet she looked only 50. She smiled as she saw Layla.

"Layla Aki, would you allow this old lady to join you on your vision quest?"

"You are more than welcome Medwyn." Medwyn smiled again and gave Layla a hug whispering something into her ear and returned to her seat.

"Layla Aki tomorrow you will set out on your vision quest. Tonight spend time with your pack and family. This meeting is over."

All the council elders hugged Layla before they left, Billy however left with a kiss on the cheek as well. The parents then hugged and welcomed Layla before they left . All that was left was the pack and their imprints.

"Well…lets celebrate!" Embry shouted and a party soon began. Layla made sure to bond with every member of the pack however just like Jacob had Embry and Quil, Layla had Leah and Emily. Seth a new member to the pack joined only four months ahead of Layla, followed Jacob around like a lost puppy. The pack hung out till midnight then Jacob and Layla left deciding to spend time with one another.

"How long did your quest take?" Layla asked playful pulling away while hold his hand.

"Honestly? It took me two years." Layla whipped her head around to look at him with a questioning glance. "After..Bella chose to marry the leech I left and didn't return for two years but when I came back I was a man. I learned from past experiences and gained a wisdom I hadn't had before."

Layla looked away to the ocean, "I'm sorry she hurt you so badly. But I swear to you I'll never break your heart. I love you Jacob. I have no idea how I will go on without seeing you or hearing you or…" taking a deep breath, "smelling you." Jacob pulled her in close smiling and kissed her passionately.

"I love you Layla Aki."

"I love you too Jacob Black"

"I know now that I can't spend my life without you and when we are ready, I'll take you as my wife"

"And I will take you as my husband. I don't want to leave. I'm falling deeper in love with you."

"I will be here when you get back, don't be afraid I won't be."

Layla sighed and smiled. "I know we just imprinted, but it feels like I've know you a lifetime and loved you far long that. And I don't know when I'll be back…will you stay with me tonight?"

Jacob's only reply was a passionate kiss. After a moment of pure bliss the two parted and hurried to her house.

That night Jacob stayed he night at Layla's house, her mother had went and stayed with Charlie for the night. For the first time in their lives, Jacob and Layla made love.

The next morning before the sun had even risen, Jacob and Layla along with everyone in attendance of last nights meeting were standing at the edge of the forest. Layla could bring nothing with her on her journey. All she had were the clothes on her back. She wasn't scared really more like worried what might she encounter while on her journey, it wouldn't be just her going, she'd have to protect Medwyn too. She was worried that her spirit journey might change her into someone she didn't want to be. Thoughts raced through her mind as she stared into the forest. She had already said her goodbyes and was just waiting for Medwyn to go.

"Come my child, we can go now" the medicine woman said walking up next to her. With one more look behind her at her loved ones, Layla stepped into the forest.

**Review please! I'd like to know if im doing a good J O B. Love yall! **


	5. Chap 5 You Will Understand

**Hey guys, sorry it took a couple days, but I made sure this chapter was good. Let me know what you guys think. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: You Will Understand**

The sound of the fire crackling brought Layla from her thoughts. It was her third night on her spiritual journey and nothing really has happened. Medwyn told her she was looking for the wrong thing but that just confused Layla even more. She and Medwyn traveled for two days and were now surrounded by thick luscious forest for as far as the eye could see as well as the ocean to the side of them. When they left Layla flipped into her wolf form and ran most of the way here only stopping when Medwyn asked. Medwyn seemed to be completely at peace in the forest. Layla also felt at home in the woods probably because of her wolf side. Layla followed through on her promise to protected Medwyn and help her whenever she was needed. She watched the old woman now making something with her hands but she couldn't tell what it was. Layla would sometimes grow bored, what was she supposed to be doing? She shook her head and let out a breath. Medwyn looked up from her hands and over to Layla. She smiled at the young girl, if she ever had a granddaughter she'd want her to be like Layla. There was a faint breeze in the air suddenly and Medwyn closed her eyes and smiled as it passed her then looked to Layla to see her reaction. Layla however did not have same reaction as Medwyn, the small breeze pushed hair into her face and now she was trying to blow it out with no success. Medwyn could tell Layla was itching to go home, she literally shook sometimes, and all she wanted to do was go home to Jacob. Medwyn remembered when she was young and falling in love with her husband. But she had learned then when she was young a very important lesson and she was here to teach it to Layla.

"Que que na-to-ra you will understand." Layla looked to Medwyn.

"Understand what?"

"The reason for the spiritual journey is to gain knowledge, to become wiser, child, not to sit and think about your young man. This time is about you."

"Wiser?"

"Yes"

"Hmmm, I thought I was supposed to come out here and think. But you're right I was looking for the wrong thing."

They were silent for a time before Layla broke it. "Medwyn-"

"Layla," laughter in her voice," you don't have to so formal all the time. You can call me grandma Redbird, most of the children do."

Layla blushed a little but continued, "Grandmother Redbird, can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course Layla, what is on your mind?"

"All my life I have been…free. I always lead myself. I was my own leader and followed my own rules. I'm not sure if I'm making sense here. I wasn't a brat don't get me wrong. I have a…free spirit, you could say."

Medwyn nodded, a sign that she was listening and to continue on.

"I…I…I am worried that now being part of a wolf pack I will lose that free spirit. And what if this journey turns me into someone I don't want to be? What if Jacob doesn't love me after I come back? Will i-"

"Enough child," Medwyn said in a stern voice, "You are letting fear consume you, is that how you want to be? Fearful instead of fearless? You will break your own spirit before you even return if you continue that kind of thinking."

Layla was silent for a minute as she thought of the old woman's words. This was what this quest was about. Fighting your inner demons and defeating them. To become wiser by knowing yourself.

"Grandmother Redbird?"

"Yes child?"

"Should I choose the smoothest course steady as a beating drum or should I keep waiting?"

"What for what child?"

Layla sighed and stood up starting to pace. "I don't know, I'm worried I'm not on my path or if I'm even on a path. Grandmother Redbird what is my path? How am I ever going to find it?"

Medwyn chuckled to herself. "Your father asked me the very same question."

Layla's eyes went wide. Her father had been just confused about his life. "He did? What did you tell him?" She asked hoping for clear answer.

"I told him to listen. All around you are spirits, child. They live in the earth, the water, the sky. If you listen, they will guide you."

Layla felt the wind blow across her face as she closed her eyes and listened. Then she heard it, voices on the wind, but she couldn't quite make out what they were saying. Layla opened her eyes, it was then she realized how tired she was. Tomorrow she would listen for the spirits. She looked to see if Grandmother Redbird showing any signs of being tired; however she was already asleep next to the fire. Layla looked up at the stars and asked them watch over her loved ones that were so far away. With sleep taking over she lay down next to fire and slept. Her dreams were at first full of spirits and voices then they changed to the pack arguing about something, but she didn't understand why they were arguing. It seemed Jacob and Seth was at odds with everyone, but why? Next her dream took her to wolves running through the forest. She was confused she wasn't anywhere in her dream, had she died or simply not existed at all? Then her dream showed her vampires, Bella and Edward with other vampires arguing. What was going on? Her dream jumped back to the wolf pack, they were going to war with vampires, she had to stop this but she couldn't. Her mind went back the vampires, this time they were different, different then Edward's coven and they too were preparing for war. The vampires were having a war with the wolf pack, people she loved would be hurt, and she had to stop this. Her dream flashed to her or Layla thought it might her, she looked different she was taller and her face had matured. The sky was red and the wind was blowing. The woman closed her eyes and listened to the wind then snapped her eyes open with a look of alarm and worry. She ran into the trees, the journey ahead of her long, she only wished she'd make it there in time. Layla's mind jumped back to the treaty line between the pack and the vampires. There on a cliff was Sam in his human form and the pack as wolves growling fiercely but there were more here than there were in real life, down below them a small distance away was the vampires, there were many of them some with gold eyes and others with red. Each side waiting for the other to make a move. Paul suddenly darted from the cliff towards the horde of vampires and one vampire starting running to meet him. As they drew closer both sides were getting ready to jump into the fight. Just as the two were three feet away from one another the mysterious woman jumped between them yelling, "Stop!"

Layla jumped awake, breathing heavy. She quickly scanned the area around her to make sure she wasn't still dreaming. She sighed with relief when she recognized the forest and the fire she had built a few days ago. She looked around for grandmother Redbird and saw her cooking breakfast. Usually Layla would have to go hunt for said breakfast, which made her feel somewhat guilty for not doing so this morning.

"I'm sorry Grandmother Redbird."

"For what child?"

"I didn't wake up to catch breakfast this morning."

The old woman chuckled, "My dear don't fret, I wanted to let you sleep."

"Thank you." Layla said sitting up, pushing her dream to the side, she would think about it later right now she was hungry.

"You should try talking to them," Grandmother Redbird said working on whatever she making, while Layla finished her breakfast.

"Talk to who?" She asked slightly confused.

"The spirits my dear, they will listen and guide you."

Layla nodded and ate the last of her rabbit. "I think I'm going to go walk for a bit."

"Just be back by dark."

Layla turned towards the woods and took a step before turning around again, "If you need me, just yell, I should be able to hear you."

"Go on child," the old woman said with a smile.

With that Layla headed out into the forest, she didn't pay attention where she was going just being in the forest felt comforting. She wandered around for a while before deciding she wanted to see the ocean and headed towards the smell of salt water. When she reached the cliffs she sat on a fall tree. _Maybe I should talk to the spirits about my dream._

She looked around to see if anyone was near which she felt foolish doing. It was only her and Grandmother Redbird out here in the woods, who would hear? She felt nervous and anxious. Getting a grip on herself, she shook her head and sighed. _Here goes nothing._

"What do I say?"

"Uh…Hello spirits.. No that's retarded."

"Um hey what's up? That's stupid they can't talk back. God what the hell am I doing?"

She closed her eyes and thought for a moment. She soon felt a gentle breeze on her face and leaned into hoping it would comfort her and to her surprise she felt it wrap around her almost as if it were hugging her. Layla opened her eyes and the wind was gone. She felt at peace now, calmer then she was before. She would speak to the wind.

"I need guidance." She asked. "Last night I had a dream that frightened me and I don't know what it means." She paused waiting for a reply. A small breeze brushed past her, almost like telling her to continue. "In my dream the La Push pack, who are werewolves, were going to war with the vampires that I guess live in Forks, well I know two do for certain. One's a total bitch and the other one is actually not that bad. I don't even know why I care if the wolf pack fights with them except the fact they might get hurt, but that's beside the point, I don't really care for the well being of the vampires. Plus we already know the wolf pack would totally kick their asses. Anyway…then I saw this woman who looked familiar and she knew she had to stop the war. At the treaty line, the pack and the vampires were getting right to fight and well almost did but the woman stopped them. Repeating it now it seems a little retarded but still I'm worried. I don't even know why I'm worried it was just a dream. Why is-"Layla stopped speaking when the wind began to blow. Suddenly Grandmother Redbird's words echoed through her mind, _"I told him to listen. All around you are spirits, child. They live in the earth, the water, the sky. If you listen, they will guide you." _

"Que que na-to-ra you will understand," Grandmother Redbird said standing near the fallen tree. Layla jumped a little then turned to Grandmother Redbird.

Layla closed her eyes trying to listen and as the wind blew, she heard a beautiful yet soothing voice singing, _Ay ay ay na ay ay na._

"I hear the wind" she told Grandmother Redbird stepping closer to the cliff's edge.

"What is it saying?" the old woman asked with a voice of eagerness and understanding.

Layla closed her eyes once more and listen to the breeze, "I don't understand."

"_Que que na-to-ra, you will understand. Listen with your heart. You will understand. Let it break upon you like a wave upon the sand," _Grandmother Redbird sang.

"It's saying something's coming! Strange travelers?"

"_Listen with your heart, you will understand," _Grandmother Redbird sang.

_You will understand, _the wind blew echoing Grandmother Redbirds singing. Then a large gust of wind came and swirled around Layla engulfing her, lightly lifting her from the ground. She felt the air rush around her fingertips and comb its way through her hair. She felt like she was in a waterfall of wind. And as quickly as it came it was gone. Layla smiled and sighed with content, she felt different yet the same. Her cloud of worry was washed away by the wind. She knew now that she would ask the spirits for guidance and to always listen to her heart. She smiled a little wider and turned to look at Grandmother Redbird.

A smile crept across the old woman's face upon seeing Layla.

"I am ready to return home Grandmother Redbird," Layla spoke, but her voice was different. It was smoother and a little deeper than before. She wasn't so childish sounding anymore, she sounded more mature. And she noticed that Grandmother Redbird, who was slightly taller than her before was now many inches smaller than her.

"The vision quest is a turning point in life taken to find oneself and their spiritual and life direction. I believe you have found your path Layla," Grandmother Redbird said smiling. "You left a girl and are returning as a woman."

Layla smiled, "Thank you for helping me Grandmother."

The old woman nodded and turned towards the forest, "Come I have a gift for you."

They silently walked through the forest; to Layla it seemed more alive than it had the past few days. The animals were out and about, the birds were singing and the sunlight glow made it seem almost magical. A small yelp turned Layla's focus on the forest to the creature. There on the other side of a fallen tree was dead mother fox along with two kits. It looked like a coyote had come in the middle of the night and attacked the small family, but if these poor creatures were dead, where was the noise coming from? She heard again and slightly frowned. Her stopping caught the attention of Grandmother Redbird and she turning watching Layla search for the sound. She smiled when she heard a little yep. It seems that Layla was about to discover her guardian animal. Layla listened intently and heard movement from inside the log. She looked to Grandmother Redbird who just smiled. Layla leapt over the log and looked into it. There inside was a tiny little kit, looking back at her with big blue eyes.

"There's a kit in here, its family has been killed. What should we do?" Layla asked looking up to Grandmother Redbird.

"We can't let the little one die. Its mother was his only means of survival," she spoke, "but it seems to have found a good replacement." Layla frowned slightly at this and looked down to see the little kit was now leaning on her arm looking up at her. "It is said that on a vision quest, a guardian animal will come in a vision or dream, and the child's life direction will appear at some point, this little one came to you and it needs your help," she spoke and then continued on her way.

Layla picked up kit and cradled it in her arms. She moved back over the log and followed Grandmother Redbird back to camp. She sat holding up the kit looking into its eyes.

"He will need milk," Grandmother Redbird said packing up some of her things. Layla looked to her, "Deer milk okay?"

The old woman nodded. Layla put the kit down and walked a few steps away before flipping into her giant wolf form. Grandmother Redbird looked at her and nodded, silently agreeing to watch over the kit while Layla was gone. She came back with female deer and flipped back to herself. Grandmother Redbird gave her a pouch she could put the milk in. Layla let the kit suckle from the mother deer till it was full and milked the rest into the pouch. Grandmother Redbird came up to her as she watched the kit sleep in her lap. She placed the kit on the ground and stood.

"I made this for you," she said handing Layla a necklace.

It was a small silver dream catcher with a turquoise pebble in the middle along with a small sliver metal feather. The dream catcher was made out of silver and was very detailed. It was then attached to a braided suede leather necklace.

"Grandmother Redbird…thank you!" Layla said hugging the old woman, "It's beautiful."

"You're welcome child. Are you ready to go home?"

Layla nodded and picked up the kit and stuck it inside the sling Grandmother Redbird had made for it. The old woman slung it across her front and her pack behind her back. Layla flipped and lowered herself to make it easier for Grandmother Redbird to climb on.

"I bet you're excited to see Jacob again," Grandmother Redbird said grabbing on to Layla's mane of hair. Layla suddenly perked up and bolted. She ran faster than she had ever run before. Now she was itching to be home. Her tie to him called her to run faster and she did. It almost felt as if she were flying. She ran through the night and arrived at the edge of La Push by morning. But she didn't stop; she continued running until she smelt Sam's scent and slowed down. She could see Sam's house through the trees she was close. She let Grandmother Redbird down and let out a howl. She flipped and dressed quickly. Not a moment after she was dressed the guys were out on porch looking into the trees. John Two Hawks walked out with Sam and Jacob. Grandmother Redbird gave Layla her kit and nodded smiling a proud smile and walked out of the trees.

"Medwyn, you have returned, it has only been 5 days, did she complete her vision quest?"

"Yes she has."

"Where is she?" Jacob butted in sounding anxious.

"Here" a woman's voice said. Everyone turned to the forest to see a beautiful woman walking out with a small ball of fluff following behind her. All the guys had their mouths open and eyes a little wider. Emily and Leah, who had also come out, were even staring.

"Layla?"

Layla laughed, "Yes?"

Jacob suddenly took off and in 2 seconds flat was hugging her and lifting her up twirling her around. "Look at you, you're glowing."

"Have you gotten shorter?" she asked, she didn't remember coming up to his chin before.

"You've grown, which is expected, and became a woman, a gorgeous woman." She gave him a questioningly look.

"What's that?" Quil asked staring at her feet. She looked down and saw her little kit. "It's my guardian animal. Um…he doesn't have a name yet."

"He's absolutely adorable!" Emily said coming to her side. Layla realized then how tall she was. Emily was around 5'4 and now she was almost a head taller than her. She bet she was even taller than Leah. "How are feeling?," Emily asked looking at her friend.

"Tired," Layla said feeling the aches of her body. That's what you get for running nonstop for a day in a half. Her stomach then growled at her making her laugh, "And starving."

"Good thing I made dinner! Now come inside and tell me all about your quest," Emily said pulling Layla across the yard, up the porch, and into the house. The guys quickly followed, never the ones to pass up free food. Grandmother Redbird and John Two Hawks had left before the pack starting eating. Layla told them the general story not going into too much detail; she didn't want them to think she was loony for talking to the wind. And she certainly said nothing about her dream.

"While you were gone, I organized a children's day at the beach. Would you mind helping Jared teach little kids how to surf?"

"Yeah sure I'm in. Will the rest of the pack be there?"

"Yep they're all helping out in some way."

"Cool."

After dinner Jacob walked Layla home. They whispered sweet words, I love you's, and I missed you's to one another. As they reached her front porch Jacob gave her a mind blowing kiss which she returned with one of her own.

"Tomorrow will be a you and me day, I've missed you so much," Jacob whispered to her while they touched foreheads. "Sounds perfect."

"We've got a lot to talk about." Layla frowned, "good or bad?"

"All good."

Layla smiled, "I would ask you to stay but I'm going straight to bed."

"That's fine," he said and picked up Layla bringing her inside.

"Look at what I found in the forest," Jacob said entering the kitchen. Michelle, who had been working on her computer, turned around and just stared for a moment looking confused, "Layla?"

"Hey mom," she smiled as Jacob set her down.

"Oh my god will you look at you? You're stunning?" Layla frowned a little, why was everyone saying that?

She hugged her mother and told her Jacob was staying. Before the two made their way upstairs they grabbed whatever food was out on the counters. After eating Layla took a shower and Jacob decided to watch some TV. When she came out, desire instantly burned inside her. Jacob was down to his boxers and looked better than Layla remembered. A seductive smile graced her lips as she walked over to the bed. By now Jacob's attention turned from the TV to Layla. She took his breath away, he instantly felt himself being turned on. Layla crawled up the bed to him and placed herself in his lap. He immediately placed his hands on her, running them up and down her sides and hips. She let out a seductive laugh and he snapped; he had her on her back in a blink of an eye and began to kiss every inch of her body making Layla shiver with pleasure. She directed his lips to her own causing the two to partake in a passionate mind blowing make out session. This quickly progressed to more intimate actions till at last they made love, which was even better than the first time. Layla stroked his chiseled chest while they laid in bed, she felt exhausted yet her body was stilling humming with euphoria.

"I want to move in with you," Jacob said sounding tired.

"You got to ask my mom."

"Nooo…," he whined, "I mean just me and you get a house. Hell I'll build one, the pack can help."

Layla laughed lightly, he was tired and acting very cute, "do you know how?"

"No but I could learn, now that I found you I don't want to waste any time spending my life with you."

"Well baby we got to wait till we have enough money."

"You want to right? Move in with me?"

"Jacob if you asked me to marry you this second you know my answer."

The thought filled his mind, the more he thought about the more appealing it seemed. He would have to talk to his dad and Layla's mom but he was never surer about anything in his life.

"I love you Jacob Black," she said kissing him and then settling herself in his nook.

"I love you Layla Aki," he replied kissing her forehead before letting sleep consume him

The next morning Layla woke up in Jacobs' arms. She relished the feeling; it was something she knew she'd wake up to for the rest of her life. She never wanted be without him. Layla decided that an hour just laying there was long enough and crept out of bed so she wouldn't disturb Jacob. When she went to brush her hair in the mirror she froze when she looked into her full length mirror. The woman from her dream was staring at right back at her. She raised a hand to reach out and touch her but paused when the women tried to reach out and touch her. Layla stuck her tongue out at the woman and the woman did it right back. Layla frowned the woman frowned. Layla built up the courage and reached out to touch her. When her fingers touched the cold surface of the mirror, Layla stopped breathing and her heart began to beat a little faster; that…that was her. She was the woman, her mind flashed back to the dream, but Layla quickly shook it from her thoughts. Her eyes focused on the reflection. She no longer had any baby fat on her face; she didn't like a teenage girl but a woman around her mid twenties. Her bottom lip was fuller than it was before. Her once brown hair was black making her light russet skin seemed even darker. Layla tried to imagine herself before her vision quest but couldn't. She felt something wet on her arm and looked down. Her little kit looked up at her with big eyes.

"Hungry?"

It made a little bark and jumped up pawing at her making her laugh. "Okay let's go get you some milk." She got dressed and walked down stairs to find her mom and Charlie in the kitchen.

"Hey mom"

"Morning Layl- What. Is. That?"

"It's a baby fox."

"Layla, you can't just take a baby fox from the wild, what about its mother?"

"She was killed. I saved him. You can ask Grandmother Redbird."

"Medwyn?"

"Yeah, she told me to take him. He's my guardian animal."

"Uh..Guardian animal?" Charlie asked looking confused.

"It's a Quileute thing," my mother butted in, trying not to raise suspicion.

"Oh, well make sure he doesn't have rabies. Did you do something different with your hair?"

"Uh..Yeah I dyed it."

"Looks good."

"Thanks Charlie." Layla liked Charlie that was sweet of him. "Are you taller?"

"Ah yeah I grew some," Layla said nervously laughing.

"Must be something in the water," Charlie said eating some eggs.

"Mom do we have any milk?"

"Yeah it's on the door in the fridge, not too much though; he'll get diarrhea and his not doing that on my carpet."

"I'll put a puppy pad down till I can potty train him."

"You'd better missy," her mother yelled as Layla went back upstairs with a saucer of milk and her kit, who had some troubles getting up the stairs.

When she returned to her room Jacob was sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"Morning babe," Layla said setting the milk down and grabbing a puppy pad from under her sink. She laid it down then changed her clothes into jeans and peasant shirt.

She looked back at Jacob to see him grinning.

"Enjoy the show?"

"Oh yeah," he replied making her laugh.

"I look different," she said catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

"You're more 'mature'" he said wiggling his eyebrows. Layla laughed again throwing her pajama top at him. "Okay pervert, what did you want to do today?"

"Blow this Popsicle stand; let's go on a road trip!"

"Okay," she smiled, "where to Missy Daisy?"

"I don't know where ever the road takes us."

"Okay, get dressed, we'll get breakfast on the road," she said then turned toward her kit. "Hey you, you want to come?" The little kit parked and wagged it tail before jumping up and down.

"You got to name him." Jacob said coming over pulling his jeans up.

"Hmm..."

"How about little dude" Jacob asked doing something with his hair.

"Little dude?" Layla laughed.

"Okay fine, what do you want to name him?"

"Romeo"

"Romeo is a gay name; he needs a manly name, how about chief?"

"I like that, Chief, come here" the little fox just looked at her. "Just shout random names and see what he comes too."

"Uh…badger"

"Not animals Jake" she laughed.

"Apache"

"Romeo"

"Ace"

"Biko"

"Duke"

"Chico"

"Bear"

"Keno"

"Cujo"

"Scooter"

"Beethoven"

"Clark"

"Snoppy"

"Peewee"

"Scooby doo"

"Jacob, why are you listing famous dogs?" Layla laughed. "There just names baby."

"Noah"

"Myta" The little kit turned its head to the side. "Myta," the kit stood up, "Come here Myta" The kit suddenly starting running for Jacob. It licked his hands and wagged his tail.

"I think we have a name" Jacob said lifting up the kit into his hands. They took an old box and placed multiple blankets inside. Then they told Layla's mom they were leaving and called Billy to let him know what was up. They ended up drive all the way down the coast to Hoquiam, stopping along the way for breakfast at a small road side restaurant and made little stops to start training Myta to pee outside. When they reached Hoquiam, they went through the little shops in the town. It was no bigger than forks AND there were no vampires. After exploring what the small town had to offer they slowly made their way back to La Push. They went down dirt roads into the forest seeing if they lead anywhere. Some had cool little places where they could park and talk while Myta ran around and played. They talked about everything and anything. First it was about them and their relationship, where they'd like to see it go and how the imagined the future with one another. They talked about living together and what it'd be like being married and they talked about children. Once on that subject the conversation turned to tomorrow's events, the children's day and the bonfire that night. They talked about their jobs, Layla's love for working with Embry at the wildlife sanctuary just outside Port Angles and Jacob's love for owning his garage that he worked at with Quil, Paul and Jared. They then gossiped about the pack, Jacob telling the history between Leah, Sam and Emily. They told each other stories of their childhood memories and their deceased parents. By the end of the last topic they were back in La Push and driving to Sam's to help Emily prepare for tomorrow. That night they went to sleep at their own houses, missing the warmth of each other. As Myta snuggled in for bed with Layla she kissed him on the head.

During the night Layla's dreams were filled with her being pregnant and her and Jacob's little ones. It was such a good dream she didn't want to wake up when she heard her alarm clock beeping. Layla groaned and sat up seeing little Myta lying on his back sleeping. She smiled and leaned down and kissed him on the nose. He woke up and stretched. "Okay boo, you got to be alone today but just for a little bit, I'll be back I promise." Layla spoke to him as she got dressed in a bikini and shorts. "I love you Myta, be good, I'll be back soon, tonight's your first bonfire." Layla went down and gave him milk before she left for the beach.

When see reached First Beach she smiled, her big family was all here. As she walked down the steps she saw Jacob playing football with some of the older boys along with Sam, Paul, and Embry. Quil was helping Leah with a moon bounce. Emily was setting up food benches and tables with some other members of the community. Embry was by the beach waxing his board and a long board. Layla made her way over to him and greeted him before starting to wax her own board.

"How is it today?"

"Small waves, perfect for beginners."

When everyone got there Emily got on a microphone and explained all the activities the children could do, everything from water fights to surfing, to playing football to dodge ball, from painting to paint balling and dancing and karaoke. Layla noticed Jacob coming up to her from the corner of her eye and smiled.

"Mmm…Good Morning beautiful," he said taking a breath in. Her scent mixed with what she was wearing was driving him crazy.

"Hey sexy," she replied with lust lacing her voice. He looked good, too damn good; him shirtless drove her up the wall, not to mention he smelt amazing.

"Have a good day today," he said grinning.

"You too," she smirked. Even though they were dating, flirting came natural to them. He pecked her cheek and lightly smacked her ass before walking away. Layla just raised an eyebrow and grinned. God he was so hot. Embry had to snap her out of it, telling her they should go back to their boards and wait for some kids to come. There was soon a line, Layla broke them up to two groups her taking one and Embry the other. She taught them the motions and then took each one out on the waves. Some kids did better than other but all of them got to stand a board in the water without her help even if it was just a few seconds. It was early afternoon and Layla was just about to teach another group how to surf when she smelt it.

It was that sickly sweet cold scent that made her want to gag. She turned to look down the beach towards Forks, but this leech was too close, it was in La Push. The hair on the back of her neck rose and low growl formed in her throat. Behind her Embry stopped what he was doing and turned to look where Layla was. He smelt it too. Protection surged through Layla's veins and she looked at the children around her, she had to protect them no matter the cost. She turned and yelled for Sam. He looked up from a child, he heard her. "There's one nearby," she yelled over the kids. Sam sniffed the air suddenly became serious. "Kids go to your parents," she told them. She and Embry turned back to the smell. It was close, too close. Without looking to see if the kids were gone Layla flipped and began running down the beach. She was joined by Leah and Seth, with Jacob coming a few minutes later. As she reached the source something white flashed to the beach in front of her making her stop suddenly. She growled and snapped her jaws viciously when she saw who it was. Leah and Seth growled next to her snarling every now and then. Jacob had flipped when he saw them stop and puts on shorts before coming next to Leah.

"Bella!" He yelled angrily. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hunting, I didn't realize I crossed the border," she said stepping closer but backed up when Layla snapped her jaws. The smell of blood filled the air.

"You hunted on our lands?" Jacob asked getting even angrier.

"I..I..I did I killed a deer," Bella admitted, "Jake I'm sorry."

"You've broken the treaty Bella," He seethed.

"I just wanted to see you Jacob." Layla growled louder, baring her teeth.

"You cross our borders, kill our game, and threaten the lives of children."

"I didn't know chil-"

"Save it Bella you smelt them," he snapped.

Bella shook her head and suddenly grew angry, "Jake you never use to yell at me. It's all because of her," she said turning to face Layla with red eyes. Before he could stop her, Bella was attacking Layla. Layla managed to kick her off and growled at her but also at Leah, Seth and Jacob who were going to intervene. She snorted shaking her head slight and bared her teeth to them before turning to face Bella. She suddenly flipped back to a human, she was somehow clothed.

"I'm not going to fight you Bella, you aren't worth it." She said. Bella growled a cat like growl before attacking Layla, punching, nipping, kicking, and scratching her into a pocket of trees making them collapse on her. Jacob flipped with angry and began to advance on Bella along with Leah and Seth. They heard the rest of the pack coming. Suddenly the pile of trees moved and a large giant wolf jumped out and attacked Bella, grasping her in her jaws and shaking her head, tearing away at Bella's flesh. The wolf pack got there and heard from Jacob, Leah and Seth what just occurred. As the smell of other leeches appeared, Layla flung Bella from her mouth and into a tree. She slowly advanced on her, intent clear. In an instant Edward was in front of Layla. The other vampires stopped across from the wolf pack on edge.

"Layla please don't," he begged. She just growled at him angrily. _Move!_ "Alice saw what Bella did, she broke the treaty, and we understand that but please don't kill her." She snapped her jaws at him her eyes flashing silver. _She broke the treaty, threatened the lives of our children, hunted on our lands and attacked me. She is punishable by death._ Edward looked down then back at Bella. He turned to face Layla, "You have the power to determine what happens to her, and she attacked you so you will determine her fate. Please I beg you," he said dropping to his knees, "don't kill her." Layla heard the pack in her mind arguing about what should be done. Sam finally spoke to her telling her the choice was hers. Thinking of the things Bella had done pissed Layla off not to mention the nescience has and is becoming. This fueled her anger, making her growl louder, barking ferociously, saliva dripping from her bared teeth. _Move. _Edward shook his head, if he could cry he would be now. "Layla please don't do this, I love her like you love Jacob," Jacob growled at this, "how would you act if this was him?" Layla just barked fiercely and brushed him coming up to Bella's broken body lying against a tree. She barked at Alice, who was next to Bella, and snarled till Alice backed away. She bared her teeth to Bella than barked as she brought her mouth down to Bella's body as her jaws clamped shut. The wind blew across the beach and Layla closed her eyes, listening. Everyone froze and shot their eyes from each other to Layla's giant body, no one could see around it. Her face was no more than two inches from Bella's. She growled a sinister growl that was almost like a roar, then through her head to the side. She turned to back to the direction of First Beach and began to step forward when Edward ran in front of her, _Get out of my way before I change my mind,_ she thought seething mad. He didn't move instead he moved forward, "Thank you Layla, I owe you-" _Just keep her away from me or I really will kill her. _Edward nodded and moved to Bella. Layla stayed still for a moment before slightly running back to First Beach, Leah and Seth following closely behind her. Jacob went to follow but Sam told him to stay. Him and Sam flipped and addressed the Leeches. "Your clan has broken the treaty for the last time. Next time we will destroy all of you, we should have today, but you were lucky Layla's decision was in your favor," Sam stated, "Get out of here." The vampires gathered Bella and as they were getting ready to leave Jacob called out to Edward, "Control your leech of a wife Cullen." As much as Edward wanted to kill that mutt, he was more worried about Bella and was already shown mercy. The vampires left quickly but the pack stayed to they were sure they were gone. They patrolled for a short time before going home. Jacob was relieved to see Layla back in her human form clothed and safe at Sam's. She was wrestling with Seth and winning, probably getting her anger out. He saw Emily on the porch front swing feeding little Myta and Leah drinking a beer. The guys all flipped and got dressed before making their way to the house. Sam went inside and brought out beers for everyone. "You alright Layla?" He asked popping the beer top. She grunted when Seth jumped on her back, but grabbed his arm flipped over her and onto his back with a loud thud on the ground, "Yeah," she said when Seth became submissive and gave up. The wind blew a gentle breeze, Layla closed her eyes, to the pack it seemed like she was enjoying the breeze, but she was really listening to the wind, which calmed her immediately. Layla had shown the pack new sides of her tonight.

**Thanks for reading. Leave me reviews to let me know what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6: You know it's only just begun

**Hey guys! So… the funniest thing happened…lol… I wrote chapter 6 of She wolf and decided to review it one more time before posting it, so the next day I went to go review it and it was gone. I looked everywhere for it, I mean everywhere from my parents house to my washing machine and even my bathroom cabinet but I could not find it anywhere. So yesterday I was going to start on my homework and there it was. I felt like such a tard lol. Well anyway here is the newest chapter of She wolf, I hope you guys like it; let me know if you do! Peace and Love. Oh and wish me good luck, I'm going to a horse race! (Trumpet: boo- bado-boo-ado- do-do) Wow I'm such a spaz! **

**Oh and I have a new story, its called, Wont take Nothing but a memory, read it and tell me whatcha think. Oh and Layla's wedding dress is on my Bio page.**

**Chapter 6:** **You know it's only just begun**

**Layla's Pov:**

"Marry me Layla." The air stilled around me and time seemed to stop as well as my breathing. It was like I completely turned off.

"Jacob…," was I all I could manage to get out. I probably looked like a dying fish gasping for air. I felt excited and extremely happy but my body decided not to show any of that and stay absolutely still.

We were at Sam's for breakfast that morning. I should have known what was going on by the hum of excitement that floated in the air of the small house or by the about to cry looks I got from Emily and the rest of the imprints OR the knowing smirks of Paul, Jared, and Sam OR even how strange Jacob was acting.

It had been a couple of months since the whole Bella on the Beach fiasco and at first Jacob acted like his normal doting smexy self. That was until a few weeks ago he started acting like a skittish little deer instead of a big bad wolf. When I asked him about it he completely wigged out and then was overly stressing everything was "perfect". Looking back I should have known something was up and went snooping but I was completely oblivious, walking around without a care in the world. Jacob was…oh my god Jacob was waiting for answer!

My eyes flickered from him to the ring back to him. He was smiling but I could see the worry in them. That probably because I still haven't answered yet. Agh god mouth move! Say something! I shook my head trying to kick it into restart mode. Oh no! That doesn't mean no Jacob! Augh come on Layla pull your shit together!

"Jacob we don't even have a house, where are we gonna live? With our parents?" I mentally slapped myself THAT was the first thing that came out?

But that didn't seem to faze Jacob at all.

"I'll build one," he said simply, mind you he was still waiting for an answer.

I couldn't help but laugh; he was never deterred from what he wanted, even if it meant building a house.

"Is there nothing you can't do?" I asked completely falling in love with him all over again.

"Apparently getting you to say yes," he teased, smiling at my lack of not address the question.

"OH!," I gasped I still didn't answer him, I laughed at my scatter brained moment, before being a goofy ball and replying like a Merry Men from Robin Hood, "Yes Sir Jacob, I will marry thee."

He laughed as he finally got up off of his one knee and pulled me in close and placed his grandmother's wedding ring on my finger.

I jumped slightly when I heard Embry make his famous wolf pack call while the whole pack laughed and cheered and some like Emily cried. I laughed when I turned to look at them all squeezed into the window space. I turned back to Jacob feeling absolutely elated and ecstatic. We moved in for a kiss and it was really magical, like the Disney kind of magical.

After a mind blowing kiss, he quickly pulled away, "I'll get started today."

I was quickly pulled back down from my cloud 9 high as he made his way down the stairs.

"Where do you expect to build this house Mr. Black?" I said with playful tone, leaning against a painted white wooden beam.

"Behind mine," he answered like a know-it-all, causing me to giggle slightly.

"Oh yeah? Is Billy okay with that?-WAIT, does your dad even know we're getting married?" I asked already feeling the urge to tell everyone and anyone.

"Of course he does," Jacob replied acting like I said something stupid.

"What about mi Madre?" I asked excitedly, ready to call her and scream through the phone that I her only daughter was getting married to the sexiest man alive.

"Uh, yeah," he answered again like I had asked if the sky was blue.

"Oh," I pouted, I really wanted to shout this from a mountain top but it seemed like Jacob had already told everyone. He chuckled at my pouting and returned to me smiling like an idiot and telling me he loved me.

"I love you!" I cooed as the men from the pack came outside and waited by the door. He smiled happily then kissed my forehead before turning to the guys.

"Come Merry Men, let's go get wood and stuff!" he announced then struck a pose.

"Wood and stuff?" Leah asked teasingly as she came to stand next me.

"Shut up, Leeaah," Paul snapped sounding like a five year old, walking off the porch with Jacob and the guys.

"HEY!," I shouted, frowning. The guys looked back, all of them had the-he's-gonna-get-it look.

"Don't be a butthole," I finished making Leah, a few of the guys and I laugh.

Paul grinned before muttered a not so heartfelt apology to Leah and then they all left to go get "wood and stuff."

Leah turned to me and in a very serious tone told me, "Another one bites the dust." I laughed so hard I swear I almost peed and I even choked on my own spit, which made Leah burst out laughing. Rachel came out and squealed in happiness as she hugged me. "We're gonna be sisters," she sang while jumping up and down. Emily and Kim came out with cups of hot chocolate and we sat on the porch talking about men and the dumbass shit they say or do. My mother soon joined us as well as Sue and there began the planning for the wedding. I already knew I didn't want something big and perhaps outside, that when it hit me. Jacob and I would be married where we met, on the sands of First Beach.

"That's so romantic," Kim cooed. Leah made a gagging noise that made me snort.

"So who's gonna be in your bridal party?" Sue asked.

"Uh Leah, Kim, Rachel, and Emily? Say you will," I pleaded. They laughed at my already nervousness and said they'd love to. Leah would be my maid of honor, even if she didn't like the idea of it.

"Now what colors?" My mother said, pulling out a giant stack of bridal magazines. My eyes widened, "Jesus mother, how on earth did you ever keep from telling me?"

"It was very hard," she laughed, "Now I like this pink one."

I made the gagging noise this time before wrinkling my nose in disgust, "No way."

"Well then you pick," my mother said issuing a challenge.

"Mmmm…blue but like the cuerlion or cerulean shade and maybe purple. I want my wedding to be simple and earthy," I decided, sipping my coco.

"That actually sounds really beautiful Layla," Emily said her voice wavering a bit. I looked up to see everyone except Leah in tears.

"Oh god, my daughters getting married," my mother sobbed which then made all of them cry harder.

"Stop guys, the men will think I tortured you all if they smell tears," I whined.

Instantly they were all back to normal and going on about wedding stuff. I had to step out a couple of times because it was beginning to get overwhelming, which was what I was doing now. I took a deep breath to clear my mind. I felt stressed, I wasn't marrying myself, Jacob should be here helping figuring this crap out. It was then I realized why he went go 'get some wood and stuff', he knew this would happen and left me here to fend for myself. That little—I ought to give him a piece of my mind. An evil smirk appeared on my lips and I took out my phone, dialing Jacob. Ring..ring…ring..ri-

"Hey babe," he said sounding a little out of breath.

"Hey stranger," I said in the sexiest voice I had.

I heard him clear his throat and step away from the noise in the background, "whats up baby?"

"I really miss you," I said not letting up my act.

"Well, we still have a lot to do, we'll be back around 6 for dinner, that okay baby," he said trying not to be pulled into my act.

"Yeah I guess, I was just hoping we could celebrate being engaged…alone," I had to stop myself from laughing.

"Uh….," he answered, I could hear him moving, "baby we really got a get a lot done and it would be right if I left and made them work on my house."

I huffed angrily, oh he was gonna get it now! "Fine," I replied my voice holding no emotion.

"Oh Layla don't be like that," Jacob whined.

"No, its fine. See you at 6." And I hung up.

This wasn't fair. I was over the moon happy to be getting married but I didn't not like planning it. I wanted him here to help. What if I picked something he hated? I huffed again. He was so gonna get it. A wicked little smirk appeared on my lips and mischief shone in my eyes as I walked back inside, "Jacob just called, he wants to pick some of the stuff, they won't be back till six, so he said to wait," I lied.

Emily, Rachel, and Kim gave me a look; they knew the last thing a La Push man wants is to plan a wedding. Sue and my mother were gushing over how sweet it was Jacob wanted to help and Leah was sharing the same smirk I was.

"Well since they won't be back for another hour or so, Leah you wanna go for a run?" I asked, hoping she'd catch my drift.

"Yeah, sounds good to me," she replied and after saying goodbye and lying about coming back in an hour we tore off into the woods. It felt so amazing to be in my wolf skin. In frenzied excitement I ate the up the ground, my muscles rejoicing in my strength…

Later that night when Leah and I finally arrived back, a very annoyed Jacob was waiting for me on Sam's steps. Leah gave me a look then quickly ducked inside. Traitor.

"Blue tux or purple bow tie?" he asked the frown unmoved from his face.

"Hey, I'm not deciding what you and the guys wear, you're a gown ass man, you can pick out your own clothes," I replied.

"Linen or fabric napkins?"

"Whatever I don't care," I said pulling my hair into a ponytail.

"That's what I said but noooo, I had to pick one," Jacob huffed.

"Oh big deal, you had to big out napkins and what you and the guys want to wear so what," I scoffed.

"I also had to pick when," he answered somewhat angrily, "and I hope you don't mind being married in week."

"What did you want me to do, pick when WE would get hit-Did you say a week?"

"Yep," he said smugly and made his way in front, grabbing my hand and placing a kiss on it, "I took your little plan and I turned it on itself."

"You want to be married in a week?" I asked, feeling touched he didn't want to wait.

"I'd marry you right now but the house isn't done," he laughed. I stared at him for a few minutes, tears pricking my eyes and spilling over onto my cheeks before launching myself at him hugging him tightly.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too baby," he replied with a happy tone.

The rest of the week flew by as I went to work, tried on wedding gowns, had dinner with my mom and Charlie, sampled cakes, had dinner at Billy's, picked the decorations, went on patrol, found my wedding dress, hung out with the pack, picked out rings with Jacob, picked out the food for the reception, decided how my hair will look for the big day, spent time with Leah and picked the flowers. By the time I blinked, I was behind a giant boulder in the sand in my wedding dress. Emily, Kim, Rachel, Sue and my mother buzzed around me making sure everything was perfect. Leah stood back a little ways holding my bouquet, with tears in her eyes. I had confessed to Leah that I had been upset, not having anyone to walk me down the aisle or share a father daughter dance with since my father was gone. She told me that she was also upset that if she got married no one would be there. My mother recited the whole something old, something new, something barrowed, something blue line and checked to see if I had it all. With tears in her eyes she left with Sue to find their seats with their dates Charlie and Billy.

Music began; someone was really playing the violin, a student from La Push high that Jacob paid 30 bucks. Emily was the first to disappear, then Kim, then Rachel and last was Leah. I felt my heart bounding like crazy, it was almost painful. I could feel it vibrate inside my chest, almost like an earthquake. I let out a breath, trying to calm my shaky nervous and stepped out from behind the rock. Everyone was let out a gasp and began to whisper I continued walking toward Jacob. All the guest, friends and family, seemed to disappear, all that mattered was Jacob. He walked out from his spot, he looked amazing in his white linen shirt and tan dress pants. He left the shirt untucked and rolled up the self to his biceps and left the first couple of buttons undone. I could feel myself melt just looking at him. The butterflies that were there almost a year ago were still there and they were fluttering like fanatically. He reached down to grab my hand and lead me the rest of the way, to a small trellis made out of beach wood white linen stretched over the top. It was then I actually felt the sand beneath my feet even though I had been standing in it for the past hour. The wind was blowing and I could hear the voices on the wind and immediately it calmed me. I looked into Jacobs dark rich eyes and whispered I love you. I noticed then that he looked like he had when he imprinted on me, eyes wide and intense. Old Quil was doing our service and had begun speaking. I frowned slightly when Jacob's reaction hadn't changed, so I quickly looked behind me, all my brides maids just smile but asked with their eyes if I was okay. I gave them a smile of reassurance before looking back to Jacob, who still looked like he had just imprinted. I took my hand back and wiped my face thinking that maybe something was on it, but after trying subtlety to remove any foreign…thing off my face, I moved on to my dress. My dress was absolutely amazing. Instead of white, my dress was a champagne color. It wasn't a big puffy dress it was simple and sleek. A bodice till above my thigh then it flowed down to the sand. I wore no vale but had wild flowers weaved into my wavy hair. I wore leather bracelets borrowed from Sue, the dream catcher necklace with a blue stone from Medwyn, Jacob's grandmother's ring, and very soon will have a new beautiful simple band as my wedding ring. Nothing seemed to be out of place so once again I looked at Jacob who looked completely mesmerized. I peeked around him to see Seth who smiled widely at me. I pointed to my face and gave a thumbs up or down sign. He frowned for a minute looking me over before smiling and giving me a thumbs up. I looked to Jacob then back to him with a shrug. He laughed silently and then pointed to me.

"Do you Jacob Black take Layla Aki to be your wife?" Old Quil asked.

"More than anything in the world," Jacob replied coming back to life. I smiled at him and his goof ball answer.

"Do you Layla take Jacob to be your husband?" The wind blew around me and again I heard a beautiful yet soothing voice singing, _Ay ay ay na ay ay na. _I closed my eyes and let the wind embrace me, _Que que na-to-ra, you will understand. Listen with your heart. You will understand. Let it break upon you like a wave upon the sand," _I sang softly echoing the words Grandmother Redbird once sang to me.

"Till I leave this earth," I replied staring into his eyes. Jacob's eyes widened for a moment as the wind blew past, he must hear the voices. A gasp broke out from the audience, as me and Jacob looked to our hands, a gentle breeze was wound around them but leaves and flowers were doing a figure eight around our joined hands. _Ay ay ay na ay ay na Listen with your heart, you will understand. _Jacob differently heard the voices now and closed his eyes listening to them.

"The spirits of our ancestors has blessed this union, go now and live as one," Old Quil stated and everyone began to clap, some shouting for kiss. I leaned into to Jacob and gave him a slow and gentle kiss before he opened his eyes. He gave me a look like—did you hear that?—and I nodded smiling. His smile widened till it couldn't go any farther and held up our joined hands. Tribal noises were made as we ran past them and up to where we would have to wait before the reception. We couldn't stop smiling and sharing kisses, both of us excited and overjoyed. The reception was in tent that was a bigger version of our trellis during the wedding. Sea shells, sea grass, and sandal wood made up the centerpieces along with some bright blue flowers and candles. There was plenty of food and laughter. Everyone was having a great time catching up with others, sharing stories, talking to me and Jacob, and dancing. Right before cutting the cake, my mother decided we should open some of the gifts we had gotten. Charlie came up first with an envelope; it was from the Cullen's and was a large amount check for anything we needed. Even though we had had our problems with the Cullen's this was really nice of them to do. My mom came up next to Charlie and handed up a long envelope, inside were tickets for a cruise to Alaska that would leave tomorrow night, it was our anniversary. Billy gave us a beautiful wooden carved frame with a gorgeous painting of a pair of white and reddish wolves. The pack had gotten us some very creative and funny things for house like Embry and Quil got Jacob a moose head and Leah got me a large dog house for when Jacob was in trouble he had some place to go.

-Meanwhile-

While Bella didn't attend the Blacks' wedding she did feel happy for Jacob. That day at the beach she got a shocking swift kick in the ass that Jacob was taken. Bella realized she didn't actually love Jacob, she loved him like a close friend, but she worried when Layla had come around that he would completely forget about her. Because of her actions Jacob may have already decided to forget about her. It was Layla's fault all of this had happened, if anything Layla was saving Jacob from years of a broken heart. Bella was actually happy that Layla was here, she was strong and smart and kind, even the most dangerous positions.

The reason Bella hadn't gone besides the fact that she wasn't invited, she hadn't been feeling well which was odd for a vampire. At first Carlisle chalked it up to Bella ingestion some bad blood however when it didn't leave her system after a week, he began to run test and contact old acquaintances. One even came, Dr. Mistock, was older than Carlisle yet seemed nothing but kind and pleasant. However once he discovered what was wrong with Bella, he became dangerous. His once friendly tone was deep and powerful. Bella would imagine his voice would be a voice of a king. She remembered that night, her family around her, hissing madly at the now terrifying vampire.

"Let me rid her of that monster!," Mistock hollered, pointing his old withered hand at Bella.

"What? What do you mean?" Bella pleaded, scared not knowing what was going on.

"You haven't told her! Yet everyday that beast grows inside her!" Mistock's voice merged into a ferocious growl.

"That's impossible, Mistock and you know it!," Carlisle jeered.

A low and slow cackle emanated from the foreign vampires' being ascended into loud menacing laugh, "You fools! Fools with your alterative blood and mongrel loving ways. You have committed the worst sin any of us vampires can make. That vampirette is indeed pregnant and is carrying a hybrid! You fools, the Volturi will rip it from her undead womb and kill you all!"

"We cannot let him escape, he could go the Volturi!" Carlisle shouted chasing the elder vampire as he took off. Emmet and Jasper left in flash and began to help Carlisle chase the outsider. Rosalie and Alice went to the south and east to try and cut him off. Edward stayed for a few moments starring at Bella who was in pure and utter shock. He let out a low growl before helping his father and brothers hunt down the doctor. They returned minutes later smelling of fire and burnt wood and stone. Carlisle threw himself into this strange anomaly. He finally admitted that Bella was indeed with child, that the best way to feed the child was give it blood, and the child would eat its way out of Bella's womb. He reasoned that some times in nature female species have the ability to hold onto a sperm and impregnate themselves years after intercourse, when the time is best for them. This could have been what happened to Bella but there was no real way to be sure. Now a week later a tiny baby was forming inside her, very suddenly her attitudes on life has changed. Edward was not someone she liked at the moment, considering he wanted to kill the child, she would protect her child at all costs, and that made her more dangerous than newborn. The only person she thought could protect her was her greatest enemy at the moment. For the first time a long time Bella felt, alone, vulnerable, and scared. A gentle breeze seemed to wrap around her, giving her a brief comfort, allowing her to close her eyes and relax. She jumped, shooting her eyes open, and darting them around the yard making sure she was alone. As the wind blew past her, she swore she had heard a woman's voice on the breeze.

- 2 weeks forward-

Layla and Jacob had returned from their honeymoon to find their house and been completely by the pack. Some the furniture their parents didn't want or need was already inside along with all the wedding gifts they hadn't opened. The week seemed to pass quickly, filled with blissful married life. Jacob and Layla were so amazed that they now were husband and wife; they said it almost every time they addressed each other. Emily and Kim said that we were in the honeymoon phase and we'd be there for the next year or so. The newlyweds didn't mind though, they absolutely love it. It was a Thursday and both of them had a day off. After spending the early morning in bed, they finally got up and made breakfast.

_She a lady…Whoa Whoa Whoa….She's a lady and the lady is mine…_

Layla lip synced to the song as she danced over to her cell phone before abruptly answering it.

"Yellow?"

"Nope, try again," Michelle's voice teased.

"Hello Mother," Layla replied in a bored tone, she was probably calling to tell her how much sex her and Charlie had on their 3 day vacation.

"Hello sweet child of mine, how is your..husband doing?" Michelle got giddy when saying husband, her daughter was 21 and was married!

"He's doing the dishes," Layla said glancing at Jacob doing the dishes in their kitchen sink, and then studied her nails.

"Oh well, we'd like you guys to come over a late lunch if that's okay," Michelle said, however Layla could hear the nervousness in her mother's voice.

"Is everything okay mom?" she asked slightly on alert. Jacob even stopped and was now concentrating on the phone call.

"Yes, yes dear. We just miss you two," Michelle laughed, covering up her nervousness with a laugh.

Layla frowned at the phone then rolled her eyes, "what time you want us there?"

"Oh I'd say 2 o'clock," Michelle said sounding distracted now.

"Kay, see you later mom," Layla said then promptly hung up the phone.

"Everything okay?" Jacob asked scrubbing a skillet. Layla approached him graceful and wrapped her arms around his torso, laying her head on his shoulder, "mmmeh, she's up to something."

Later that day we smelt them before we reached Charlie's house. Bella was here along with Edward. Jacob shook slightly while I twitched occasionally as we walked inside.

"Oh alright, the whole family is here," Michelle said cheerfully.

"How was your trip Charlie?" Edward asked politely.

Charlie cleared his throat he looked very nervous, "uh yeah, it was good."

"Well what did you guys do?" Jacob asked trying to break the awkwardness.

"Leave the bedroom part out mom," Layla added, just as her mother began to speak.

"Well we went and saw some shows, we gambled a little bit, oh we went up on that roller coast that's at the top of that one building, ya know?" Michelle said excitedly recalling bits of their trip.

"I've heard about that roller coaster before Ms. Aki," Edward said respectfully.

Michelle and Charlie's eyes widened a little and they glanced at each other before nervously laughing. The two young couples wasn't sure why their parents were acting so strange, that was until Layla spotted something they both haven't had in a long time.

"YOU GOT MARRIED!", Layla bellowed as she shot up from her seat on the couch.

Bella's mouth hung open, as glanced to their ring fingers, sure enough; there were golden bands on each.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"You're joking right?" Layla shouted.

"No, Layla we aren't and stop shouting!," Michelle said finishing in a shout.

"So Michelle you're my step mother?" Bella asked again much quieter compared to her new step sister.

"Yes, dear I am, please don't be upset with your father.."

"WELL I AM, THIS IS WEIRD!" Layla yelled, Jacob had gotten up trying to calm her.

"I've gotta go," Bella said bolting up and walking outside. Edward moved to follow but Layla asked him to wait as she followed Bella outside.

"Bella we gotta talk," Layla sighed as she stopped a few yards short of Bella.

Bella quickly spun around to Layla, "I'm pregnant."

**BUM BUM BAH! A cliffhanger..bet you didn't see that one coming. Let me know what you guys think. I already have half of chapter 7 typed up. So…please review and I'll let you guys have chapter 7 on Wednesday and maybe a chapter in Wont take nothing but a Memory tonight!**

**Zoom-a, Zoom, Zoom, Zoom, Zoom, Zoom! Do-a-dipity!**


End file.
